Observation
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Because of the observation of one girl, the life of one boy and one man changes dramatically, and for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Susan Bones sat on the edge of her pool. She originally came out to swim then sunbath. But like so often over the last year, her thoughts drifted to what she had seen and what she had heard since the end of her first year. She had just finished the end of her second year at Hogwarts, which turned out to be frightening, not just for her but for every student at Hogwarts.

Students were being petrified, and no one wanted to walk around the castle alone. Many believed Harry Potter was the cause just because he was a parselmouth. Susan didn't believe it but all the Hufflepuff's kept saying the clues were there. Harry survived the killing curse as a baby, he spoke to snakes which is connected to the dark arts. None of them would believe he was innocent. When Susan tried to say she believed in Harry, they would shun her and then tell her she wasn't seeing what was right in front of her face. Her friend Hannah Abbott also tried to tell her that Harry was behind the attacks. Finally she just kept her opinion to herself but she also refused to speak with anyone in Hufflepuff.

When Hermione Granger ended up petrified, Susan looked smug. Everyone finally began to believe it wasn't Harry Potter. All the students knew Harry and Hermione were close. They all tried to apologise to her, she accepted but said nothing would be the same. Even Hannah had apologised then tried to work on plans to spend time together during the holidays. Susan refused, saying she wanted to spend time with people who didn't listen to gossip which made them turn their backs on their friends. Hannah ended up crying as she ran to her dorm room. Susan did feel a little guilty, but then she kept thinking about how Harry would have been feeling when the entire school turned against him and not one of the teachers did anything about the way Harry was being treated.

Susan had no idea if she will ever end up friends with Hannah again, for now she just didn't want to be associated with people like that. The first night home she sent a very long letter to Harry. First apologising for the way Hufflepuff house treated him. Then she went on to explain how she tried to argue in his defence. She then explained that they all apologised to her when they should have apologised to Harry. She told Harry she just couldn't feel as close to them as she did before.

Amelia Bones came home from the ministry. After setting her case on her desk in her office she went to find her niece. Ever since he brother and his wife had been killed, she had become Susan's guardian, but now she thought Susan as a daughter.

Amelia stood at the doors staring down at Susan who was just sitting on the edge of the pool. What surprised her was her niece seemed to be a little sunburnt and her sunbed and towel looked untouched. She noticed the previous night Susan seemed distracted, and quiet. The same thing happened when she arrived home after her first year at Hogwarts. She realised if her niece didn't bring up what was troubling her, then she would have to. Amelia knew some students had been hurt at Hogwarts but everything was taken care of before the ministry got involved. She wondered if this was the thing that was bothering her niece.

After dinner was over, with Susan only picking at her food, Amelia stood, 'Susan, I want to talk to you, let's go into my office.'

'Yes aunty,' Susan followed her aunt through the house and into her office. Amelia sat on one sofa while Susan sat on the other, 'Is something wrong aunty?'

'That is what I would like to know. I know something is wrong with you. But what I also noticed is that you are acting the same as you did at the end of your first year. So I believe it's time you tell me what is going on.'

Susan sighed, 'There's a lot to go into, but it involves Harry Potter.'

'The-boy-who-lived, I did not know you were friendly with him.'

'Enough to say hello. He's very quiet, doesn't talk much and I know he's wary of everyone.'

'Susan, just tell me what's got you so upset.'

'This year was worse than last year and poor Harry ended up in hospital again. He looked terrible but he also looked…' Susan hesitated, 'not just scared, there was something, I just can't describe it. Lost, that's it, he looked lost.'

'I heard he played quidditch, are you sure it wasn't just related to that?'

'Yes, I'm sure, after Lockhart removed Harry's bones in his arm, Harry didn't have any problems with quidditch.'

'Why would a professor remove his bones?'

'Lockhart turned out to be a fraud, but he tried to mend Harry's broken arm. You see, a bludger just seemed to go after Harry. The Weasley twins tried everything to protect Harry but the bludger was determined to get Harry. Well, just as Harry was about to get the snitch, it slammed into Harry's arm, breaking it. He still caught the snitch with his other arm then landed heavily. Lockhart said he would fix Harry in a jiffy, but removed his bones. Harry had to spend the night in the hospital having to regrow his bones. I snuck up there at one time to see how Harry was feeling. I didn't end up speaking to him because he didn't look well at all, he kept wincing a lot. I also noticed that Madam Pomfrey didn't seemed to be very sympathetic. It wasn't Harry's fault he had no bones in his arm.'

'Let's get back to what you said about this year was worse than last.'

Susan lifted her head to stare at her aunt, 'You should have been told.'

'I was told students were hurt but it did not concern the ministry. Are you saying that something happened at Hogwarts that involved my office?'

'Well, for one, students being petrified, the chamber of secrets was opened and released some monster. Poor Harry, most thought it was him just because he's a parselmouth. They only believed it wasn't him when Harry's friend, Hermione ended up petrified. Three were muggleborns, but the girl found with Hermione was a pureblood. I overheard some students talking about Harry, how he saved someone in the chamber and when I saw him walking to the hospital he was covered in blood.'

'We'll get to the chamber in a moment. How did everyone find out Harry Potter is a parselmouth?'

'Lockhart put on a duelling club, he was hopeless. He had Professor Snape help out. Well, Lockhart called on Harry while Snape called on Malfoy. Malfoy conjured this huge snake and it began to go after Justin. Harry hissed at it and the snake stopped, then Snape vanished the snake.'

'Did Professor Dumbledore suspend Mr. Malfoy for conjuring a dangerous animal inside a school?'

'No, he didn't even lose points, nothing. But Harry got shunned by everyone, except Hermione and Ron. But I did notice Ron looked a little cautious when he was with Harry. I tried to tell everyone Harry isn't bad, I could see it.'

'Did you find out who opened the chamber and what caused the students to be petrified?'

'No, but Fudge arrested Hagrid.'

'Fudge, he is minister, he is not allowed to arrest people.'

'Well, Hagrid ended up released right as the feast started. I overheard him thank Harry, Hermione and Ron for proving he was innocent. Draco Malfoy seemed very angry at the end of the year and I heard that his father was sacked from his job as governor. He was involved with having Professor Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts.'

'Alright, there seems to be someone keeping information from my department. But why are you so worried about Harry Potter?'

'Apart from the way he looked, he seemed very apprehensive about the holidays. I overheard that his relatives don't like him since they're muggles. He just looked so lost aunty. I mean if he saved someone, then he must have faced whatever this monster is, so wouldn't he need to speak with someone about his ordeal? And last year, Harry saved Hermione from a troll that had broken in on Halloween. Harry ended up battered and bruised again at the end of the year, I never found out why. But something bugged me about Harry, the way he looked at the start of last year and again this year.'

'Go on.'

'Okay, I saw him on the train last year but not this year. Let's start with last year. His clothes looked like rags, he had holes in his shoes and his glasses were held together by tape. When he changed into his robes, they were brand new, like his shoes. He also looked very thin, too thin to be healthy. This year, I saw him outside the barrier with the Weasley family. The clothes were the same, and I mean they were the same clothes and same shoes with holes in them. He looked a little better, but still thin. Now during the feast I heard that Harry and Ron flew to Hogwarts in some car. Snape wanted them both expelled, but Snape always wants Harry expelled even when he doesn't do anything. I don't know aunt, I just know something is not right. I keep getting this feeling that something is seriously wrong and it involves Harry.'

'Did he see a healer at the hospital?'

'No, just Pomfrey. During the leaving feast, Harry never spoke, he hardly ate and never lifted his head. I think something bad happened to him. Do you know what could petrify people?'

'There are a few ways, but the legend of the chamber only mentions a monster, not what the monster is. Alright, I best check this out. If students were petrified and not just hurt like what would normally happen to children at Hogwarts, then my office should have been notified. Also Hagrid, it should have been one of my aurors to arrest him but only after an investigation. I will also need to find out why Draco Malfoy was not suspended.'

'Please aunty, can you do all that after you check on Harry. I'm really worried about him.'

Amelia stared at her niece, she knew Susan would not ask her unless she was serious. Susan's mother had a sixth sense about people. She could always tell if someone was worth watching or even weren't trustworthy. It seems Susan had inherited her mother's gift. Amelia would work on a visit to Harry Potter, first she had to find out where he was living. Being the head of the department of magical law meant she could get the information on any person's address. She needed to find out why her niece was worried about Harry Potter but she also had to find out just what has been happening at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

One thing Amelia bones found curious was that Harry Potter lived with muggles. She knew James Potter came from a very old pureblood family. He married a muggleborn and he was not bigoted against muggles. But she also knew that since Harry would end up as Lord Potter he would need to have lessons in how the Wizengamot was run so he would be ready to take his seat when he turned twenty one. Another thing that made her curious was what Susan had said about his clothes. The Potters had money, a lot of money, yet by the sound of it Harry either didn't know or he wasn't being supplied. She felt she needed to read the Potter's will before she did anything else. If Lily and James wanted Harry raised with relatives, then there might only be muggle relatives left alive. She still found it strange, but she needed to investigate before she paid a visit to the boy.

Amelia left her office to head to the sixth floor. Once she handed her documents authorising her to read the wills of Lily and James Potter, including any other documentation in regards their son. She noticed that the woman who she was speaking with seemed nervous. Amelia did not have time right now to find out why, but she would work on some time later.

Amelia sat in a small private room, at first she had been surprised that the files had been sealed. The only reason she was able to unseal them as she was head of the department of magical law and she was investigating Harry Potter's living arrangements. She studied the wills and other documents. She had authorisation to make copies, which she did then she took the originals back.

'If you know anything about why the wills were not followed, then I suggest you go to speak with Mr. Gawain Robards in the auror office and make a statement. Once I finish my investigation it may not look good for you if you keep information to yourself,' Amelia stared down at the nervous woman who nodded.

Amelia went back to her office then sent a message to two aurors, she sent another message to an old friend at the same time.

'Auror Jones and trainee auror Tonks are here along with Mr Moody.'

'Send them in,' Amelia wanted until her three guests were seated, 'Now, what is discussed here is confidential. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Ma'am,' the two aurors said.

'Alastor.'

'Of course, you know I would not speak of anything that I hear in this office.'

'Good, we are about to ruffle a lot of feathers. First, Alastor, Hestia, tell me what you know of Sirius Black.'

'To be honest ma'am, I never had much to do with him, but he seemed completely different to the rest of his family,' Hestia said.

'Alastor.'

'I never believed he betrayed lily and James, but I heard all the evidence went against him.'

'I have evidence here that Sirius Black is innocent. Now I also found out he was not even given a trial or questioned. From what I found out all he kept saying was my fault, Lily, James, my fault. Now if he was innocent then he just found out his best friend was killed and someone they knew caused the deaths of James and Lily, naturally, he would have been in shock. I also found out that not one of the muggles that witnessed what happened were questioned, they just had their memories modified,' Amelia held out a piece of parchment to Alastor, 'Read it.'

"In the event of our deaths, it would mean that we were betrayed. The Order of the Phoenix all believed the secret keeper to be either Albus or Sirius. When Lily and I discussed who would be secret keeper we were going to ask Sirius. Albus offered but we believed because of his work it would make it difficult to contact him. We spoke with Sirius, he said he would if we really wished it to be him. But he made a suggestion. As Sirius' animagus form was a large black dog, almost as large as my animagus stag, we decided that Peter, being able to turn into a rat, would make the best secret keeper. He could transform and escape quickly if he was cornered, or captured. We also decided to make everyone believe either Albus or Sirius was the secret keeper which would protect Peter, and hopefully, us.

"Many people asked us why we were going into hiding, at the time we were told not to mention the reason. Lily and I discussed this and decided to keep quiet but to make sure the information was with our wills, as it would be necessary for the right people to know if we died. Albus came to Lily and I when Harry was four months old. He said a prophecy had been made about a baby boy born at the end of July, Harry was born on July 31. The prophecy was about Harry and Voldemort. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. That is the reason Voldemort came after us, he found out part of the prophecy from one of his death eaters, Severus Snape. Snape hated me, yet he loved Lily. We both believed since Lily chose me he would get his revenge by making sure his master killed us. The full prophecy is written in one of Lily's diary's which she had Sirius leave in the Potter family vault not long after we went into hiding.

"If you are reading this then it means we failed and Voldemort killed us. We were working on ways to keep Harry alive even if we had to die. I cannot say if he survived or not, but if he did then I hope the people named to raise our son will tell him about his parent's. We have left letters for Harry so when he is around five or so then one of his guardians can read him our words of love. All we ask is that Harry is loved, that he knows who his parent's are, but we don't mind if he ends up calling his new guardians mum and dad, since he is so young. Lily also left other information in her diary, I'm sure Harry and his guardians will enjoy reading her words. Naturally Sirius is to be Harry's guardian, along with his girlfriend Marleen. But we all know with Voldemort around it would be reckless of us not to name others. The order of people to take our son is written at the bottom of our wills. Sirius also made out a will and told us who he picked to take Harry if he died. Hopefully Amelia bones will not mind having a child to raise, but this way Harry will grow up with a woman who could protect them but also become close to Amelia's niece. James Charlus Potter, 18th September 1981."

Alastor looked up at Amelia, 'So do you want me to bring Sirius Black in?'

'Yes, but I want you to take trainee auror Tonks, since she is related to Sirius she may be able to get through to him if he isn't quite in his right mind. I will take Hestia with me to speak with Harry Potter.'

'Shouldn't you wait until we find out if Sirius is in his right mind?' Hestia asked.

'That is not why I am going to see the boy. My niece has told me a few things about Harry which is what made me retrieve the Potter's wills. I found out that Harry Potter is living with lily Potter's muggle sister and her family. It is written in their wills that Harry was not to have anything to do with Petunia Dursley. Both Lily and James wrote that she did not like our kind so they would be no good raising a wizard child who would be confused, angry, hurt and scared. Someone kidnapped Harry Potter, why, I have no idea, but I plan to find out. For now though, since I am also named then I will be taking temporary custody of the boy until Sirius can be declared innocent then assessed by healers. Now auror jones and trainee auror Tonks, wait outside for me, I need a few minutes with Alastor.'

Amelia and Alastor waited until the door closed, 'What else is on your mind Amelia?'

'Have you heard anything about what has been going on at Hogwarts over the last two years?'

'Rumours, nothing else. From what I heard the legendary chamber of secrets was opened. I could not get any confirmation if it was true. I take it you were never contacted about any problems at the castle?'

'No, Susan filled me in. She told me four students were petrified and Harry Potter saved some girl from the monster. You know this is going to cause quite a stir once I start investigating. I need to know if you will support me or you're old friend?'

'He may be my friend Amelia but I do know that he is not as perfect as many believe. I stopped giving him information mainly because he keeps going on about second chances yet the ones he gives second chances to do not deserve it, like Snape. Now let me ask you something. Once word is out that Snape is the one to relay the prophecy, many will call for him to be sacked, some will even want him to be kissed. In my opinion he should never should have been at Hogwarts in the first place.'

'He will lose his job and if I have my way he will end up in Azkaban. I will have to inform Harry before it ends up in the Daily Prophet. Now once you have Sirius here I will be speaking with Fudge. I believe I can appeal to his sense of right and wrong, especially if I make it appear that his image will end up with a big boost for releasing an innocent man who happens to be the godfather of the-boy-who-lived.'

Alastor knew exactly how Amelia will work The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He liked to look good and if he follows Amelia's advice he will come out of this smelling like roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Amelia and Hestia made sure they were wearing muggle suits before they approached number four Privet drive. Amelia knocked on the door.

'Boy, get the door and hurry up about it.'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon,' Harry opened the door, 'Can I help you?'

'Mr. Potter, my name is Madam Amelia bones, I am head of the department of magical law enforcement. This is Auror Hestia jones. May we come in?'

'Um, blimey,' Harry glanced behind him, 'That wouldn't be a good idea, they don't like our kind ma'am.'

'it will not matter if they like us or not. You are being removed from this place, but I need to investigate.'

'Where will I go?'

'For now, with me. I was named to take you in the event the others named by your parent's could not. I'm trying to find out who brought you here and who decided where you will live when the people in this house were never to have anything to do with you.'

'Dumbledore brought me here, he told me he did some type of blood wards connected to my mother and her sister, Aunt Petunia.'

'Boy, get your freak self into the kitchen and make lunch, Dudley is hungry.'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon,' Harry sighed, 'He's angry, this won't be good, so please, don't cause trouble ma'am.'

'I want the truth Mr. Potter, has your relatives ever physically harmed you?'

Harry sighed again, he nodded, 'But it does no good to tell anyone, the punishments end up worse.'

'That's all I need to hear. Auror Jones, you will keep those people quiet while I inspect the house.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'We're coming in Harry then you will be leaving with me. Those people will be facing our courts, as of yet, I cannot say what the charges are.'

'For some reason I trust you ma'am,' Harry opened the door wider to allow the two woman inside.

'Who the hell are you?' Vernon yelled then he was frozen in place along with Petunia, Marge and Dudley.

'Harry, let's first go to your room where we can pack up your belongings. Then you will be telling me everything, do you understand?'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry moved off towards the stairs then stopped. He figured if he was going to tell the head of the magical law enforcement office about his life with the Dursley's, he might as well tell them everything. He turned back and opened the door of the cupboard under the stairs.

'This use to be my room until the owl brought my first Hogwarts letter. They destroyed the letter then tried to outrun them. They gave me Dudley's second bedroom because they thought our lot were spying on them. If you want to know the truth then it starts here.'

Amelia's stomach felt like a bolder was sitting in it. But she moved towards the cupboard. She saw the light so she pulled the cord. She saw an old cot mattress, with blood stains, then she saw the writing on the wall. Harry's room, happy birthday Harry.

'They kept you in here?'

'Yes ma'am, they said freaks like me don't deserve a room.'

Amelia was furious, she wanted to go curse those people. She calmed herself down knowing they would soon be punished. She took out her camera then began taking pictures of the cupboard under the stairs.

'Take me to the room you are using now,' Amelia followed the small boy up the stairs to a room that had locks on it, on the outside, along with some type of flap at the bottom, 'What is that flap for?'

'For food, they push the food through it when they lock me in.'

Amelia took pictures of the locks and flap then gestured for Harry to open the door. She stepped into the room to see a broken bed, a broken desk, the bed had one thin blanket and a badly stained thin pillow. She kept taking pictures of everything in the room even inside the wardrobe.

'Where are your clothes?'

'Apart from what I'm wearing there's a few things in the wardrobe. All my Hogwarts things are in my trunk which is locked in the shed.'

'And you're wand?'

'In my trunk, my uncle won't allow me to have my freaky things in the house. He only just puts up with Hedwig, because he knows I'm in contact with others like us,' Harry gestured to the white owl sitting on the wardrobe, 'If I didn't write he was worried some might turn up. Um, before last year, a house elf used magic, I got blamed. When my uncle found out I couldn't use magic out of school, he put the locks on the door and bars on the window. I couldn't send Hedwig to anyone because he put a lock on her cage. The Weasley twins and Ron broke me out and took me to the Burrow.'

Amelia realised she would be speaking with more people in regards to Harry Potter's living conditions. For now she just wanted to get Harry Potter away from this house and the people in it.

'Leave those clothes as I can tell they are way too big.'

'There Dudley's, I'm not good enough for decent clothes.'

'They are not good enough Harry, you are an innocent child. Please put your owl in her cage then we can leave.'

Harry didn't go straight to Hedwig, he climbed under the bed and pulled up the loose floor board. Amelia watched the boy as he pulled out a small book and a cloak.

'Is that an invisibility cloak?'

'Yes ma'am, my father's, Dumbledore gave it to me for Christmas my first year at Hogwarts. Apart from my photo album and Hedwig that Hagrid got me this is my most prize possession. I don't own anything else of my parent's apart from this,' Harry held out his arm, Hedwig jumped onto it then straight into her cage, 'It seems she knows we're leaving. She doesn't like it here but always stays with me until late, then goes out hunting.'

Amelia nodded. Before she went downstairs she took pictures of the other bedrooms and their contents. She wanted to show the difference between Harry's room and the others. They went downstairs, she took pictures of all the photographs in the house to show there was not one picture of Harry Potter.

'Auror Jones, please take Harry outside while I speak with these people.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Hestia slipped her wand into her sleeve then gestured for Harry to leave.

'Um Auror Jones, will everything be okay?'

'Everything will be fine Mr. Potter. Madam Bones will just be informing those people that they will be facing charges. Tell me Mr. Potter, did you ever explain to any adult about your home life?'

'Yeah, the school nurse at my old school saw some bruises and scars. I didn't want to say anything but she somehow got me to tell her. She went to the principle who told her I was lying as he knew Vernon Dursley. When I got home,' Harry shuddered then turned around to look down the street, 'Um, I told Dumbledore they hate me, I wanted to know if I could stay somewhere else. He said I had protection here. I was going to run away but being so young I wasn't sure I would be able to find somewhere to sleep.'

'Madam Bones will be investigating. But since we will be prosecuting them in our courts, truth serum and memories will be used to get all the facts.'

Harry slowly turned back, 'Memories?'

'We have ways to watch memories. They get used in court quite often. You can have a personal pensieve which means you will go into the memory. The ones we use bring the memory out for everyone in the courtroom to see.'

'Sort of like a video, but you watch them on the television.'

'Yes, I do not know much about the muggle world, but I have heard of video's and television. She's a beautiful owl, what's her name?'

'Hedwig, she's my friend. Hagrid bought her for me when he took me shopping for my Hogwarts things. She was the first present I ever had,' Harry smiled at his owl, he missed seeing the look the auror gave him, 'She seems to know when I need her to stay close.'

'Then she is more than a post owl, she is your familiar. It happens quite a lot with owls, if the owls feel their owner is worth it.'

Amelia stepped out of the house, 'I have your trunk in my pocket Mr. Potter. Now we will walk down to the park where I will take you by side-along apparition.'

'Yes ma'am.'

The three of them walked away from number four.

'Is apparition like using the floo?'

'Very different. So you have used the floo?'

'After the Weasley's rescued me we used the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron. I messed up because the powder made me sneeze, I ended up in Knockturn alley. I was hiding from the two Malfoy's in Borgin and Burks, then snuck away, Hagrid found me.'

'The lessons on magical transport was cancelled at Hogwarts. I believe with so many muggle raised children attending Hogwarts, it should be reinstated. Now, apparition, you will feel like you are being squeezed through a very small tube. It only last for a few seconds, just remember not to let go of my arm. Auror Jones, if you would take Mr. Potter's owl, we will meet you outside my home.'

'Yes ma'am,' Hestia smiled at Harry as he carefully passed over the cage, 'She will be safe Mr. Potter.'

'I know, thanks,' Harry watched the auror disappear, 'Wow.'

Amelia smiled, 'Yes, wow indeed. Now hold onto my arm, tightly and do not let go until we arrive.'

Harry cautiously touched the woman's arm, she nodded so he tightened his hold. He felt himself turning then felt exactly like what she described, like he was being sucked into a very small tube. He gulped air when they arrived.

'That is so weird ma'am.'

'Yes, it is when you are new to it. But you did better than many the first time you apparated. Many throw up,' Amelia turned to her auror, 'Auror Jones, can you please take this camera back to my office. Work on developing it then begin the report. I will be there in a couple of hours.'

'Yes ma'am,' Hestia took the camera, handed Harry his owl then disappeared. Amelia touched her wand to Harry's chest then to the stone wall which shimmered.

'Was that a ward?'

'It was, I connected you to it so you can enter my home.'

'I suppose being the boss of the aurors would be a dangerous job.'

'Yes, that is true, but I had these wards upgraded when I became guardian of my niece, Susan. When her parent's and my parents were killed I was going to make sure she would feel safe in her new home.'

Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry ma'am, I never knew. Everyone always talks about my parent's, but I never hear about others and I never thought it was right to ask people about anything personal.'

'I'm sure you know what it's like having people ask you questions, so it's understandable that you would not do the same. Let's get in, get you settled then we can have lunch with Susan.'

Harry followed the woman into the house, all Harry could do was stare at how beautiful and big it was. A large marble entrance way that had a long hallway and many doors. Harry wondered how big this place was, then he realised he would be living here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry was given a huge room, he cleaned up then Amelia shrunk his clothes to fit better. She explained she would be taking him shopping on the weekend.

Susan looked up when she heard footsteps, 'Harry.'

'Hi Susan, thank you for the letter, it was nice to read not everyone thought I was the next dark lord.'

'No one would listen to me, not until Hermione ended up petrified. They knew you would never hurt your friends.'

'I wouldn't hurt anyone.'

'Let's have lunch then I have to get back to the office. Susan after we eat I want you to show Harry around.'

'Yes Aunty.'

Amelia, Susan and Harry sat at the table, a house elf loaded up the table with food and drink.

'Thank you,' Harry smiled at the elf who jumped then gave a small bow.

'We sometimes forget to thank the house elves,' Amelia said.

'A house elf saved my life just before the end of the school year, after I helped set him free from his abusive owner. I never knew anything about them until Dobby appear in my room before I returned to Hogwarts.'

'How did he save your life?'

'Oh, um, well,' Harry sighed, 'Lucius Malfoy went to use the killing curse on me. This was after I saved Ginny Weasley. The diary that possessed her belonged to Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy had it then slipped it to Ginny. I only worked it out when I saw Dobby then I remembered when Malfoy he was making the Weasley's feel bad about Ginny's second hand books. He took one of her books out of the cauldron then dropped it back but slipped the diary in. Dumbledore said it would be hard to prove so there wasn't anything we could do.'

'I would like to see both those memories if you wouldn't mind Harry. If it shows Lucius Malfoy was about to use the killing curse he will go straight to Azkaban. If I can see proof that he slipped one of Lord Voldemort's possessions to a young girl then he may end up going through the death veil.'

'Okay, I didn't know you could watch memories until Auror Jones told me.'

'I plan to ask for many of your memories Harry so we can get to the bottom of all these dangerous events that has happened at Hogwarts. I also need to know why my department was not notified when a dangerous monster was attacking students.'

'I told Aunty about the chamber of secrets.'

'The moment the first student was petrified my office should have been notified so we could investigate. Keep eating, but tell me Harry, do you know anything about the disappearance of the defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell?'

Harry's eyes widened then he lowered his head. He nodded, 'He died…because of Voldemort, and me.'

'I doubt his death had anything to do with you Harry. Now how was Voldemort involved when he died trying to kill you as a baby?'

'Dumbledore said he didn't die, not his soul, only his body died. Um okay,' Harry took a deep breath, 'I kept getting pain in my scar, Hermione, Ron and I worked out that Quirrell was after the philosophers stone which was hidden in the castle. At first we thought it was Snape since he had been acting suspiciously. We got through the enchantments but I ended up alone where I faced Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort. There was a lot going on but Voldemort told Quirrell to kill me, when he touched me it hurt him. Dumbledore said it was because of my mother's sacrifice. The second time he grabbed me I knew I had to do something or I was going to die, so I grabbed him…and he died. Voldemort left his body and the last thing I remember was this black smoky substance flying towards me. I woke up a couple of days later in the hospital. I thought I was in trouble, but Dumbledore said Quirrell would have died when Voldemort left him but I still caused it.'

'The headmaster was right, eventually the possessed person would have died. I will need to see those memories as well. Now the chamber, how did you save Miss Weasley's life?'

'Hermione worked it out but she ended up petrified. When I was visiting Hermione in the hospital I found paper in her hand. Basilisk was written on it along with pipes. You see ma'am, I kept hearing this voice saying it was going to kill. I thought everyone would believe I was insane or something since no one else could hear the voice. It was the snake talking and I could understand it. Well, Ron and I found out that Ginny had been taken so we went to Lockhart, he was running away. We figured out he was a fraud. Well, I disarmed him when he was going to remove our memories, I threw his wand out the window. Ron and I forced him to go with us, to moaning Myrtles bathroom. We asked the ghost how she died and she explained about hearing a boy speaking some weird language then all she saw was a big yellow eye before she died. This happened fifty years ago. Well, Ron noticed there was a tap with a serpent on it and Myrtle said that tap never worked. After a couple of tries of speaking parseltongue I got it to open. It revealed a large pipe, we jumped down. Lockhart pretended to faint then took Ron's broken wand and was going to obliviate us but the spell backfired, it hit him and brought down the roof at the same time. Ron was stuck on one side with Lockhart and I was on the other side so I went on while Ron tried to move some of the rubble. We found out that Lockhart had been obliviating people's memories then taking credit for the things they did.'

'Before you continue, did you see a mind healer after this happened?'

'I only saw Madam Pomfrey, she doesn't like me for some reason.'

Amelia sighed, she realised she had more people to investigate. She waited until Harry had more of his dinner before she asked him to continue.

'Um, well, I got inside the chamber and found Ginny, who looked dead. Then this boy appeared, at first I didn't know who he really was, just that he was called Tom. It was Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts. He was sucking the life out of Ginny through the diary, and he was becoming stronger. He called the basilisk. After a lot of running Fawkes flew down and blinded it the basilisk. It could still smell me so more running until Fawkes dropped the sorting hat. I had no idea why but then I felt something. I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat then killed the basilisk. It bit me at the same time and I knew I was dying. Voldemort thought it was funny and decided to watch me die. But Fawkes used his tears on my arm and I was okay. Voldemort was going to kill me but for some reason I used the fang I pulled from my arm and stabbed the diary that had possessed Ginny. Voldemort screamed as he vanished, it was black and smoky again before he disappeared. The thing is ma'am, I felt like my scar was being ripped open, there was a black smoky thing that came out of it then it vanished just as Voldemort vanished. Ginny woke up and told me what happened, what she could remember. Fawkes came back and took all of us out, he took us to McGonagall's office where the Weasley's were waiting. Afterwards I went to Dumbledore's office with him and told him what happened. He said only a true Gryffindor could call for the sword. I was worried, Voldemort said we were alike, we did sort of look alike, when he was a teenager. We could speak with snakes, we were also raised by muggles. He showed me how he got the name ma'am, Tom Marvolo Riddle is his real name, Tom and Riddle after his muggle father and Marvolo after his wizard grandfather. When you mix those letters around you get I am Lord Voldemort.'

'So he's a halfblood,' Amelia said, 'alright, I will need to see those memories as well. Now I plan to speak with a mind healer about seeing you. After the event with Quirrell and the chamber you should have been seeing one to help you through those traumatic events. Since they happened at the end of the school year you should have remained at Hogwarts or gone to St Mungo's.'

'Dumbledore said I had to return to the Dursley's, for the protection. Hermione wrote to me a lot, at the end of my first year, she kept asking how I was, she did the same this time. The only other letter I got was from Susan. I thought Ron would have written but he didn't,' Harry slowly looked up, 'I really don't have to return to them?'

'You don't, you will remain here,' Amelia knew she could not say anything about Sirius, not until he had been seen by a mind healer, 'Your parent's wills were sealed, I plan to find out why. I was able to unseal them so I could read what your parent's wanted, for you. But there was a letter left with their wills, it explained a few things. This might be a shock Harry but you were supposed to go to a list of people if your parent's died, I was named third. I will explain about the other two soon. But your parent's had to go into hiding because of a prophecy, one about you and Voldemort. Now in this letter from your father he mentions that the first part of the prophecy was heard by a death eater who told Voldemort. That's the reason he went after your family. Now apart from finding out about these events at Hogwarts, I will be arresting Severus Snape. He was the death eater who told Voldemort and your father believed it was his way of getting back at your parent's because you're mother fell in love with your father and not him.'

'That's why Snape is always cruel to Harry,' Susan said but she reached across and took his hand. At first Harry flinched then he relaxed when he realised holding hands with Susan was like holding hands with Hermione.

Amelia had noticed how Harry reacted to touch, it saddened her that the hero of their world had been mistreated so much that he had trouble when a friend wanted to show him affection.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Amelia showed Harry how to remove his memories then explained to start them from his first year and Quirrell. Once she had all the vials she went back to her office. She found Alastor Moody, Auror Tonks, Auror Jones and Sirius black, who seemed to be unconscious.

'He kept rambling about Harry being in danger. He handed me this piece of newspaper but wouldn't stop going on about his godson. I stunned him because he was becoming agitated,' Alastor handed Amelia a newspaper and pointed to the rat, 'It's missing a toe, you can see it.'

'The only part of peter they found was a toe. Alright, we have a lot to do. Harry explained a few things to me then he gave me his memories. First thing I want is Sirius cleared. The Minister wants me to question him and have him freed if he is innocent of both betraying the Potters and killing the muggles. Tell me how he acted.'

'Fine, he said he had a way to keep his mind. But he was really anxious to get to Harry to warn him about his friends rat. The family is the Weasley family and Ron Weasley is Harry's Potter's friend.'

'Let's get this done then a healer can assess Sirius. If he is innocent I will take him home. I sent word to healer Hedley who will be seeing Harry soon, she can see Sirius at the same time. Keep him petrified until I can explain.'

Moody woke Sirius but instantly cast the body bind curse on him before he had a chance to move.

'Sirius, I found out the truth about who was secret keeper. I am going to give you veritaserum then question you. If you are innocent then you will be cleared. You will stay at my home where a healer will come to see you,' Amelia could see by Sirius' eyes that he understood, 'release him Alastor.'

'Thank god, you need to protect Harry.'

'He's safe right now Sirius so relax. Let's get this done then you will be able to see him. From what I gather, he doesn't know you exist.'

'But didn't Alice and you explain?'

'Alice and frank were cursed not long after you ended up in Azkaban. They will live out their days in St Mungo's. Harry is with me now, but I only just found out I was named third. I took Harry home, he is with my niece, Susan. He's fine, I'll explain soon. Auror Jones, the veritaserum.'

'Yes ma'am,' Hestia placed three drops of the potion onto Sirius' tongue.

'What is your name?'

'Sirius Orion Black.'

'What is your date of birth?'

'The third of November, nineteen fifty nine, at three forty seven in the morning.'

'Who was your best friends when you were a student at Hogwarts?'

'James Potter, Remus Lupin and the traitor.'

'It seems to be working. Alright, were you the secret keeper for the Potters in nineteen eighty one?'

'No, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper.'

'Did you go looking for Peter after Voldemort killed James and Lily?'

'Yes, took me two days to find him.'

'Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?'

'No, he escaped using his rat form.'

'Did you kill twelve muggles when you caught up with Peter?'

'No, Peter had a wand hidden, he blew up the street and killed the muggles.'

'Were you at any time a death eater?'

'No.'

'That's all we need to hear, give him the antidote,' Amelia waited until Sirius was back with them, 'Auror Jones, explain to the minister that we have proof that Sirius Black is innocent. Don't mention anything about Peter yet. Fudge will put out a statement, but we can't risk Peter escaping. Alastor, can you please inform Gawain and Kingsley, I want you three to find the Weasley's and get that rat.'

Sirius sagged, 'I want to see Harry.'

'You will, I'll take you home very soon. But Sirius, Harry was taken to Lily's muggle sister. From just the small bit of investigating I did, it seems they mistreated him. Susan kept getting a feeling about Harry, that something was wrong. She asked me to investigate so I went to find out what James and Lily's wills stated. It gave me more than I realise. I went with Auror Jones to pick Harry up and I will be prosecuting the Dursley's for child abuse.'

'Harry,' Sirius whispered, 'Is he okay?'

'Physically he's fine, emotionally he is going to need to speak with a mind healer. Not just about the abuse Sirius, but Harry has faced life threatening danger often in just the two years he's been at Hogwarts. We'll get to all the explanations soon. Let's get out of here, through my private entrance.'

'Thank you Amelia, for saving my godson.'

'You're welcome.'

Amelia had to help Sirius through the floo to her home. She took him straight up to the room he will use for a while then found him some clothes. She had to transfigure them to fit and to look like men's clothes and not a woman's. They would do him for a while until Sirius could go shopping. She called one of the house elves to wait for Sirius then went to find Susan and Harry. The two children were sitting in the conservatory, talking.

'Harry.'

'Hello ma'am.'

'I've began investigating but there is something I need to tell you before I get back to it. As I mentioned to you this morning, I was named third by your parent's.'

'Yes ma'am, I remember.'

'Alice Longbottom was named second, she is your godmother. Alice and Frank were cursed until their minds snapped, that happened not long after your parent's were killed. If your parent's wills were followed you should have been taken to them. In one way it's lucky you weren't.'

'Oh no,' Susan whispered.

Harry paled, 'Poor Neville, I knew he was raised by his grandmother but I don't like to ask about personal things.'

'Neville visits them during the holidays,' Amelia said sadly, 'Your godfather was named first. The trouble is Harry, everyone believed your godfather betrayed your parent's to Voldemort then murdered a man who was a friend of your parent's. He went after this man, killed him and twelve muggles. But before I went to pick you up I read your parent's wills and other documents that might be relevant. I found out that this man, Peter, was really the one to betray your parent's. Well, I had a trusted friend retrieve your godfather, Sirius Black, from Azkaban. I questioned him and found out he is innocent. He was cleared of all charges and wants to meet you. He is your godfather Harry and your father's best friend.'

'If he's innocent then I would like to meet him.'

'Thank you Harry.'

Harry turned to the sound of the voice, 'Paddy.'

'Harry,' Sirius rushed to Harry, picking him up and holding him in his arms, 'Yes, it's paddy, I'm surprised you remember.'

'I didn't until I saw you then I remembered my Paddy.'

'Why does Harry call you Paddy?' Amelia asked, but she wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

Sirius put Harry down then they sat together, but Sirius kept his arm around his godson.

'My animagus is a big black dog, called Padfoot. Harry could never say Sirius or Padfoot, so Lily was able to get him to say Paddy. He called his father Prongs more than dad.'

'Prongs,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'He was big and had things on his head.'

'A stag, your dad could turn into a stag. You rode Prongs often and would hold his antlers.'

'Moon, I remember moon.'

'Moony, Remus Lupin is Moony.'

'What is his animagus form?'

'He isn't an animagus, he's a werewolf but one of our best friends. Remus was attacked as a child, he never wanted to hurt anyone so he would lock himself up on the wolf nights. Your dad came up with the idea that if we became animagus we could stay with Remus on those nights, which helped him. Werewolves will attack humans but not animals. He used to read to you a baby, you would sit on his lap while he read you stories. He's a bit of a bookworm.'

'Like Hermione.'

'Who is Hermione?'

'My best friend, her and Ron are my best friends, but Hermione is really smart and always has her nose stuck in a book. Ron goofs off a lot and always talks me into skiving off school work making Hermione angry at us. The last few weeks I realise I can't let Ron do that anymore. At first I thought if I didn't do what Ron wanted I would lose my first ever friend so I went along with it. I could never learn with the Dursley's, they would punish me if I did better than Dudley, who is as thick as a brick. I want to see if Hermione will help me catch up.'

Sirius and Amelia knew they would like to know more about what Harry said but for now they just needed to tell Harry what was going on.

'Friends are great, but never let them rule your life. If you goof off now then how will you get the marks you need to get a good job?' Sirius stared at his godson.

'I want to be an auror, but then I found out I need good marks in potions. That's impossible with Snape teaching.'

'Snape,' Sirius yelled, 'What is that death eater doing teaching at Hogwarts?'

'He will not be there for long Sirius, I plan to arrest him very soon, I just have a very things to get sorted first. I need to get back to work, and since you are staying here, for now, make yourself at home. Susan can show you around. I have much to do and I need to work on some things quickly and quietly.'

'Thank you again Amelia, for everything,' Sirius smiled at the woman before he turned back to his godson. He found it hard to believe after all the years he was in Azkaban that he was finally free and he was finally with his godson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Amelia mentioned something about you being involved in dangerous events at Hogwarts.'

'I faced Voldemort three times in my first year and again in my second year, which I just finished. Was bitten by a basilisk then I killed it. I killed a professor who was possessed by Voldemort and almost got eaten by a bunch of giant hungry spiders,' Harry shrugged.

'We never heard what happened, all we knew was Harry was involved in saving some girl's life from the monster in the chamber of secrets. Many believed Harry was dark and he opened the chamber. I never believe it and tried to get the people in my house to understand, they didn't. I don't talk too many of the Hufflepuff's now.'

'Why would they believe Harry was involved?'

Harry began to hiss, 'I'm parselmouth. Dumbledore said that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me the night he gave me my scar. When everyone found out I could talk to snakes they all thought I was going to be the next dark lord.'

'It was ridiculous, I could tell Harry was a good person. They only changed their tune when Hermione was petrified,' Susan said.

'I've only just started to hear things and already I'm furious. Now Snape, I can't believe Albus allowed him to teach.'

'He doesn't teach, he belittles and his often cruel, especially towards Harry. He hates everyone that isn't in Slytherin, but he really is terrible to the Gryffindor's.'

'Neville and I usually get the brunt of his attacks.'

'Did you speak with Minerva about this? I assume she is still head of Gryffindor.'

'She doesn't do a thing Sirius, she also doesn't believe us when we tell her things. We get in trouble even when people like Malfoy set us up, Snape makes sure they get off. By the end of the school year I ended up hating McGonagall and Dumbledore as much as I hate Snape. Hermione gets insulted and bullied all the time yet McGonagall doesn't do a thing about it. Malfoy thinks he can do whatever he wants because Snape makes sure he gets off.'

'Harry gave aunty a memory of Lucius Malfoy, hopefully if he is sent to Azkaban and Snape gets arrested, then it might make Draco realise he won't have his father and Snape there to get him out of trouble,' Susan said.

'What did that blond peacock do?' Sirius growled.

'Tried to kill me, but he's also the reason the basilisk was released from the chamber. Just before we started second year we were in Flourish and Blotts getting our books. Malfoy was cruel to the Weasley's, about being poor. He slipped this diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, the diary belonged to Voldemort. When I went into the chamber there was a young Voldemort sucking the life out of Ginny. After Fawkes saved me from being poisoned I stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang. The young Voldemort screamed like he was in agony, then my scar burned, I felt like it was being ripped open. Young Voldemort turned into this black smoky stuff before it disintegrated, at the same time black smoky stuff came out of my scar. Fawkes took me, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart out of the chamber.'

'Okay, no more pup, I'll get Amelia to show me those memories, then I'm going to wring Dumbledore's neck for allowing all this to happen. Amelia said she only just brought you here and she's offered for me to stay for a while. She wants both of us to see a mind healer, which is a good idea. But while we're here then Amelia and I can finally take you through your lessons for when you take your Wizengamot seats. Blimey, now I'm the last Black, it looks like I'll end up having something to do with the Wizengamot as well.'

'What's the Wizengamot?' Harry asked.

'That's the people who run our courts and work on laws. Aunty Amelia sits on the Wizengamot since she's the head of the department of magical law. Most heads of department sit on it, but there are many that are like us, our families are the oldest in our world so we all have seats. You and I aren't old enough yet Harry so those seats are given to others. Aunty Amelia votes for me.'

'Then who votes for me since Sirius and your aunt are my guardians?'

'I'll find that out when everything is finalised. Amelia has to release a statement that I'm innocent, that's why she wants me to remain here so no one tries to kill me thinking I'm the one that betrayed your family.'

'So who is this Peter person?'

'We were friends at Hogwarts, but he joined Voldemort. I have no idea when he changed sides hopefully Amelia will get all the information about that when she questions him.'

'She has him?'

'From what she said, some aurors were going to arrest him. I didn't ask anymore, I just wanted to get here to see you. This is where you may have grown up if your parent's wills were followed. James and Lily believed if we all died then you could grow up with Susan, and any kids Amelia might end up having.'

'Aunty says she's too busy to have kids. I wish she did, it used to get lonely being here by myself.'

'That's why James and Lily named your aunt, apart from being close back then, they knew Amelia would stay close to you.'

'How do you know Snape?' Harry asked.

'He was in Slytherin when we were at Hogwarts, and he was right into the dark arts. He was this slimy git who hang around all the kids who became death eaters, but he was friends with your mother before they even started at Hogwarts. After they had a falling out, Lily explained to James that they lived not far away from each other when they were kids. Snape was the one that told Lily she was a witch when he caught her using magic in a park one day. Well, Snape called Lily a mudblood, from then on Lily refused to have anything to do with him. James and I used to hex him whenever we saw him, he would try to hex us as well, but he never could.'

'He always said I was arrogant like my dad, that I always disregarded the rules and thought I could get away with everything because I was famous. I never meant to break the rules, but things seemed to happen where I ended up in danger. He favours Slytherin's, even when it's obvious that they are in the wrong, he makes sure we're the ones that end up in detention and losing points. I finally didn't care about losing points when McGonagall didn't bother to help with anything. When Hermione, Neville and I lost a lot of points in our first year, from McGonagall, almost all the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's turned on us because it meant Slytherin would win the house cup. All we were doing was helping Hagrid. The thing is, Hagrid didn't speak up for us either, yet we saved his job. But she took only twenty points from Malfoy for being out after curfew, yet she takes fifty each from me, Neville and Hermione. If I didn't have to stay with the Dursley's, I would have left Hogwarts, mainly because of Snape, but also McGonagall.'

'You can't, which should have been explained to you when Minerva first went to explain about Hogwarts and the magical world.'

'Hagrid came to tell me I was a wizard. The Dursley's kept destroying my letters, then he just turned up on my birthday, we were hiding in some old lighthouse.'

'It's the duty of the deputy head to inform any muggleborn or muggle raised child about the magical world. Did your muggleborn friend tell you who went to see her and her parent's?'

'No, she just said she got the letter about Hogwarts, but we never spoke about it after that. Hermione just wanted to get studying. But why can't I leave Hogwarts?'

'If a muggleborn, or muggle raised child doesn't want to attend Hogwarts, and the parent's don't want them to either then they will have their magic bound and the child and the parent's have their memories modified so they won't remember magic or what they were told. That's why Minerva goes, she's licenced to use memory spells and to bind the magical core of a child if it's needed.'

'That's wrong, magic is part of us. If someone doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, why can't they go to another school or get home schooled?' Susan asked.

'Hundreds of years ago it was impossible for a child to get overseas to attend another school. The governors believed that a child couldn't learn what they needed at home since you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts until your seventeen. Now I know there are a lot of kids that use magic outside of Hogwarts. James did because his family's home was warded so the ministry can't pick up magic was used. My family, who were right into the dark arts, used magic all the time when we were at Black manor, again it was warded. It's like here, both of you could use magic and the ministry would never know.'

'Aunty allows me to practice spells but only when she's home so she can supervise. I'm not supposed to tell anyone though or aunty can get into trouble.'

'That's how Malfoy and that lot seemed to know all these spells that we haven't learnt yet. That's discrimination against any muggleborn, or muggle raised wizard. How does the ministry know when a kid uses magic?' Harry asked.

'They can't tell who uses magic only that magic was used, if they home isn't warded, and most are.'

'See, Dobby used a hover charm, yet I was blamed and got a letter saying I would be expelled if I did it again. I would have used it to stop my fat cousin but I didn't want to be expelled then I would have to stay with them all year round. The thing is, before I started at Hogwarts, I often did magic, when I was upset or angry, yet I never got a letter. The first letter I ever received was my Hogwarts one.'

'Harry, are you saying you never received my birthday cards or presents I sent you over the years?' Susan asked.

Harry stared at the girl, he shook his head, but he wondered why Susan would send him presents. Sirius tried not to get angry, but he realised that someone had stopped Harry getting mail. When Amelia explained that Harry was famous, it made sense that everyone would send him letters or cards, yet his godson never received one. It was time to find out why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Sirius, Harry and Susan were just sitting down to dinner when Amelia joined them.

'Did you get him?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, and he spilled everything under veritaserum. He joined just before you lot left Hogwarts, after you were asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. Fudge called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. They were able to do it without Dumbledore finding out since he is at a meeting with the international confederations of wizards. Pettigrew was found guilty on all charges and given the dementors kiss.'

'Good, but did he say why he became a death eater and betrayed James and Lily?'

'He wanted to prove he was better than his friends. He also wanted money, he was promised some of the Potter money if he became a spy.'

'Potter money?' Harry's brow furrowed.

'The Potter's were always wealthy Harry, something else you weren't told by the sound of it,' Sirius said.

'Hagrid took me to my vault, it's got a lot of galleons, but now I know more, it's not a lot.'

'That's your trust vault, all parent's will set those up for your Hogwarts years. All the shops in Diagon alley and Hogsmeade are links to Gringotts, so when you want to buy anything you don't have to carry bags of galleons on you. A lot of parent's don't want their children carrying around bags of money, which could get stolen. So the trust vault gets used for anything you might want to buy when out with friends, or maybe to surprise your parent's with a gift. You place your key on the bill, tap it with your wand and the money will be transferred instantly,' Amelia said.

'Hagrid kept my key, or Dumbledore did, but Hagrid put it back in his pocket.'

'We will speak with the goblins about cancelling your old keys and having new ones issued for you. I will also make them do an audit of all the Potter vaults, just to make sure nothing has been touched,' Amelia turned to Sirius, 'The story of your innocence will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow, and the statement will be read out on the WWN. It will also go into details about Peter Pettigrew, but we are keeping the Weasley name out of it. They had no idea the rat was an animagus. Arthur and Percy explained that the rat just turned up one day, begging for food, Percy decided to keep it. He passed the rat on to Ronald when Molly and Arthur bought Percy an owl,' Amelia turned back to Harry, 'They do care for you Harry, but Molly did explain that she was asked to watch out for you before your first year. She was also asked to see if Ron and you would become friends. Normally she did not tell her children who to become friends with, but when Albus Dumbledore asked, she couldn't refuse him. Now I did find out that Ron is very jealous of you, and he does not like Hermione Granger, but since you do, he puts up with her.'

'Ron can sometimes say terrible things to Hermione, he's a bit of a bully. It's why I stopped playing chess with him. I mean I'm not very good anyway, but he just didn't deserve to have fun when he kept making Hermione cry. It was his fault that Hermione was alone in the bathroom during our first Halloween feast. He didn't even want to go find her, I made him go, and lucky I did or the troll would have finished us off. I wasn't really interested in the feast, but I had to go, I'm glad I did because we saved Hermione.'

'Why weren't you interested in the Halloween feast?' Susan asked.

'I just found out that it was the day my parents were murdered.'

Susan gasped then wrapped her arms around Harry, who again flinched, tensed before slowly relaxing.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't realise.'

'It's fine Susan, most of us forget about that. We just remember that Voldemort was killed, not that we lost James and Lily,' Amelia said.

'So you only just found out about your parents, has anyone taken you to their graves?' Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head but he gave Susan a smile when she let him go, 'No, no one talks about them, only to say I look like my father but have my mother's eyes. I don't know anything about them, except they were head boy and girl, and dad played quidditch.'

'He was a chaser, really good and could have gone on to play professional. Do you like quidditch?'

Harry's whole face lit up, Susan laughed, 'Harry's seeker, got picked in our first year, the youngest seeker in a century, and never fails to get the snitch. Cedric is the seeker for Hufflepuff and he is good, but not against Harry who is just a natural on a broom,' Susan grinned.

'Damn pup, first year, your dad would be proud, your mum would be rolling her eyes then hexing your father, and me if she could. I bought you your first broom when you turned one, you used to fly that all around the house, scaring the cat, crashing into everything. Lily didn't have the heart to stop you since all you kept doing was laughing while flying. You took to that broom like a duck to water.'

'I love flying, I don't like the injuries I get but it's such a blast flying fast.'

'Again like James, you can show me how good you are if Susan has a broom.'

'I do.'

'I have my Nimbus 2000.'

'Then tomorrow you and Susan can have a fly. But tell us how you ended up on the house team as a first year?' Amelia asked.

'Um, well, we were having flying lessons with the Slytherin's. Neville's broom just took off on him and he fell, breaking his wrist. Malfoy found Neville's remembrall that his grandmother sent him. He took off on a broom, I chased him even though we were told not to move until Madam Hooch returned. Well, Malfoy realised he couldn't outfly me, so he threw the ball, I went after it and did a fifty foot dive to catch it, right outside McGonagall's window. I thought I was going to be expelled, but she introduced me to Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's captain. When she first said wood, I thought she was going to have me punished by some type of wooden cane, or something. But it turned out to be the Gryffindor captain. Those school brooms need replacing, they're dangerous. Fred and George said it takes all their concentration to keep them flying, but they are still dangerous beaters.'

'Our team say the same, the brooms are dangerous. Cedric has his own broom but the rest use the school brooms.'

'Lucius Malfoy bought his son's spot on the team by buying the Slytherin's the Nimbus 2001. He still can't get the snitch before me, pounce.'

'I've heard how bad the school brooms are, but after Mr. Longbottom was injured then Albus should have put in a requisition form for new brooms. I will speak to Madam Longbottom since I doubt she was informed, then I will speak with the board of governors during the next meeting,' Amelia turned to Sirius, 'That is one position you are entitled to take Sirius. A Black always sat on the board of governors, and you are the last Black.'

'I will only to help the students get the things they need. I might try to work it so every person pays the same fees. The purebloods should not pay less just because they're purebloods.'

'That's not fair, I mean Hermione and I could pay easily enough, but Colin Creevy's parent's had to raise the money to send him. He has another brother who will start soon.'

'So Hermione is from a wealthy family?' Susan asked.

'Her parents are dentists and own their own dental clinic, and a visit to the dentist isn't cheap so they make a good living.'

'What are dentists?' Sirius asked.

'Sort of healers for the teeth. That's how Hermione describe it to Ron and some of the other purebloods.'

'They mustn't be very good, I mean look at Hermione's front teeth,' Susan said but blushed.

'Her parent's want her to finish growing, or get braces to fix her teeth. I told her she's now a witch she should see if Madam Pomfrey can fix them. I'm not sure what she will do. She doesn't want to upset her parent's but she also realises she is a witch and can do things that her parent's wouldn't understand.'

'Hermione and her parents should have been told about all the different ways we can get healed, including teeth,' Sirius said.

'I plan to find out why Harry wasn't told about the potion to heal his eyes.'

'When did that happen?' Sirius asked.

'About six or seven years ago.'

'James kept going on about his glasses because he ended up in danger when they broke or fell off. He would use sticking charms but sometimes things just happened before he could charm them.'

'So I can get rid of these?'

'Yes, I will ask Healer Hedley to bring the potion tomorrow. Now since we've finished, why don't you two take a swim since it's so warm. Sirius and I have more things to discuss.'

'That means adult talk and us kids need to make ourselves disappear for a while,' Susan said with a grin making Sirius and Amelia laugh.

Harry nodded then followed Susan upstairs so they could change into some swim wear. Harry didn't own swimmers so he would just wear his old shorts.

'So what else is going on?'

'Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills then made sure that department never mentioned them. If anyone asked to see them all they were to say was they were sealed by order of the Wizengamot. I had one of my aurors question a squib named Arabella Figg who lived not far from the Dursley's. She was put there by Albus so she could keep him informed about Harry. What we found out was that Arabella had to watch Harry often, when the muggles went away or out for the day. She did tell Albus how Harry looked and how often he was seen working. All Albus said to her was he might have a difficult life but he was safer with his family. Arabella actually didn't care one way or another, she got a house from Albus and a weekly wage. I also found out that the Dursley's were receiving money for Harry, it was set up by Albus.'

'If he planned this and had Harry's key, do you think he used Harry's money?'

'I do, now I just have to get the paperwork ready so the goblins can do a complete investigation on the Potter vaults. I have much to do Sirius and Harry is in the centre of all of it. But one thing I will tell you is that me, along with the head unspeakable believe someone, probably Albus, meant for Harry to die. Now I know you're angry and would like to curse him, but let me handle this with the laws I can follow which will see him not only losing his positions, he will end up in Azkaban. But I need to get every bit of information together before I approach him. Just before the Daily Prophet comes out with the statement about you and Peter, I have a team of aurors who are going to bring in the Dursley's. I have a feeling that when Albus reads the information about you he will head straight to see Harry.'

'To try and tell him not to trust me. Alright, I'll leave you to do your job, I'll see a healer, get to know Harry and Susan. If you don't mind, could we remain here for the entire holidays? It will give us time, give us privacy. He seems to like Susan and they get on, hopefully it will allow him to see that there are good people in the world.'

Amelia thought it would be best for Sirius to stay, not only for Harry but for Susan. Her niece would need a friend over the holidays, since she refused to have anything to do with her other friends, who all believed Harry Potter was dark just because he could speak to snakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Susan watched Harry as he stood in the shallow end of the pool, it took her a minute then realised that Harry couldn't swim.

'You don't have to be embarrassed that you can't swim. I couldn't, I was scared of the water, until aunty helped me learn to swim. That was only two years ago.'

'I never had lessons, they wouldn't pay for it, because freaks like me don't deserve anything.'

'Those people are freaks Harry, not you,' Susan summoned the two rubber chairs that she used to float around in while in the pool. 'These are charmed so they won't allow us to fall out, aunty did that when she first began to teach me,' Susan hopped into one but Harry remained at the side, 'Are you like me, scared of the water or you just don't know how to swim?'

'Uncle Vernon threatened to drown me, and he did push my head under the water a couple of times.'

'Then if you don't feel comfortable, you can stay there. But they are safe and I know my aunt did other charms to prevent drowning, so you would be okay if you want to try. I will never talk you into it that would make it worse. This has to be your decision. But onto another subject, you mentioned my letter and Hermione's, didn't Ron write to you?'

Harry shook his head as his hand reached for the seat, 'I thought he would, but he didn't. Maybe he thought having me as a friend put him in too much danger. He is really scared of spiders, yet we faced these giant ones in the forbidden forest, that was to find out what the monster was. See, I got hold of the diary that had possessed Ginny, I wrote in it. I was shown a memory of when Hagrid was blamed for opening the chamber fifty years before, when myrtle was killed. The monster that Hagrid had wasn't the monster of the chamber, even if it was still a dangerous monster, an acromantula. It lives in the forest with its wife and thousands of children. We got told to follow the spiders, so we did since we were trying to find out more about the chamber. Hermione was petrified at this time.'

'I believe that is something you should tell aunty. But I can't believe there are dangerous spiders in the forbidden forest, which is close to a school full of children.'

'You should have seen fluffy then, which was inside the castle.'

'I'm almost afraid to ask, but what was Fluffy?'

'A giant three headed dog that belonged to Hagrid. Dumbledore borrowed it to guard the room that lead to the philosopher's stone. That third floor corridor he told us to stay away from, that's where Fluffy was. The thing is, you just had to use alohomora to unlock the door and you were faced with this monster.'

'You definitely need to tell aunty about that. All of us were in danger without knowing it. But I heard there were bets going on who could figure out why that corridor was off limits.'

'So some of the students actually went to the third floor,' Harry shook his head, 'I bet the twins did. I wonder if they told Ron.'

'I found it strange that the headmaster told us to stay away or face death. Most of us believe he's a bit crazy so we don't take a lot of notice to his warnings. But now, after hearing what you found, he's not just crazy, he's dangerous.'

'He is, I don't trust him, I don't trust most of the staff. I can't say how I feel about Sprout or Hooch, I haven't really spent much time with them.'

'Professor Sprout is really nice, she's helpful and always gives us more points after Snape takes them. What about Flitwick? Everyone seems to like him.'

Harry shook his head, 'I found out that a girl younger than us gets bullied by everyone in Ravenclaw, they even steal her things and destroy her homework. Her name is Luna Lovegood and she's really nice. I mean if Flitwick was so great he would have noticed that one of his students wore no shoes, odd shoes or both shoes being for the same foot. I helped her out just before Christmas, I found her with no cloak, nothing warm at all and her feet were bare. I took her to Gryffindor tower, but she had to wait outside, so she hid under my cloak. I got her some of my stuff then showed her a few deserted rooms she could use if she needed time alone.'

'Is that why everyone calls her looney, because of the way she dresses?'

'Yeah, Luna makes things up so no one will know what is going on. She's very smart but so unsure of things. I found out her mother died when she was nine, Luna saw it happen and she sort of retreated inside herself. She uses these imaginary animals as a way of coping with the grief and the bullying.'

'When we return to Hogwarts, how about we make sure everyone knows she's our friend? Think of it Harry, you're the-boy-who-lived, everyone right now is going to be trying to get you to forgive them for what they believed. If their parent's found out how they acted they would be in trouble. Everyone in this country owes you Harry, even if you don't want it. Maybe it was something your mother did, but maybe it was something inside you that saved everyone. Now with me, most people know who my aunt is and how she's my guardian. I doubt anyone will cause Luna trouble if she has us as friends.'

'Even though I really don't see myself as special, I want to help Luna and I like your idea. We'll add Hermione too that, but not Ron. He already calls her looney. He doesn't realise that it's going to cause him trouble when he gets older. Sooner or later the ones that get bullied will strike back. Um, don't tell anyone, but I always planned to curse the Dursley's when I was older.'

'I won't say anything, but I don't blame you. If they didn't want you they could have taken you to an orphanage, then someone in our world would have found out and worked on another home for you. Adults know better, they knew what they were doing was wrong, and now they will pay for it.'

While they had been talking, Harry was now sitting on the seat and they were floating around the pool. Sirius was watching his godson. He noticed Harry looked nervous, now he seemed fine. Sirius just hoped that this healer could help his godson, who didn't seem to have any confidence, and he had very low self-esteem. So far Sirius hasn't seen anything of James or Lily in Harry, but hopefully now he was away from the Dursley's abuse, and Snape was being arrested, Harry might finally began to come out of his shell.

When Amelia returned home, Susan and Harry met her in her office, then Sirius joined them. It took a while but Harry told her everything about Fluffy, and the acromantula. Susan explained what Dumbledore said at the welcoming feast at the start of their first year. Amelia was already furious, now even more so. Sirius wanted to go rip Dumbledore's head off, but he had already given his word to Amelia that he would let her deal with Albus Dumbledore.

When the owls began to arrive at Hogwarts with the story about Sirius Black's innocence, along with Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and the abuse that Harry Potter suffered at the hands of his muggle relatives. Amelia Bones and her aurors were disillusioned as they waited for Albus Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts to find Harry. Albus would know that since the information on Harry's home life was released then the Dursley's would be arrested. He had to get to Harry before Sirius Black found him, along with Amelia Bones.

They got their signal by patronus from one of the aurors she had stationed at Little Whinging.

'Let's get that death eater. You all know where to go and what to do, so do it.'

The aurors with Amelia in the lead stormed the castle. They split into four groups. One group headed straight to the potions rooms in the dungeons. One group to Snape's office, one group to the deputy head's office and one to the hospital wing. They were not sure where Snape and Pomfrey was, so they had to split up, they just hoped the two they were after didn't escape.

Poppy Pomfrey looked up when she heard footsteps, she paled when she noticed Amelia Bones with four aurors behind her, heading straight for her. She knew why they were here, she knew there was a chance this would happen. She took the chance now she was going to pay for it. The money Albus offered her to keep quiet about Harry Potter's injuries was just too good to pass up. Now she will never get to use it.

'I'll come quietly, my wand is in my sleeve if you want one of your aurors to retrieve it,' Poppy lifted both her arms and held them out, 'I don't carry a second wand on me, but I do have one in my medical bag, for emergency's.'

Amelia nodded to one of her aurors who cautiously approached the matron. He removed her wand then checked to make sure she didn't have another. Once they saw she didn't have another wand, she was shackled.

'Take her straight to the holding cells, but make sure no one see's her. The rest of you, follow me.'

Amelia waited until two aurors and the matron left before she headed down to see if the other aurors have Snape.

'Good work, you four know what to do, so do it,' Amelia waited until the four aurors and Snape disappeared before she turned to face Minerva, 'He will not get off this time, but Poppy is also in a holding cell. Now we can talk right here or you can come with me to the auror offices to answer some questions.'

'I have nothing to worry about Madam Bones, but I would like to know what Poppy did.'

'She aided in the abuse of one Harry Potter, and was paid to keep his injuries quiet. Now is there any other staff here apart from Filch and Hagrid?'

'No, they all left over the last few days. I will tell Filch I have to leave for a while.'

'Just don't tell him why,' Amelia nodded to her auror who disillusioned himself before following Minerva. She couldn't trust that Minerva was involved, even if she didn't believe the transfiguration teacher was involved. Amelia knew what Albus Dumbledore was like and how he could convince anyone of anything. She figured Minerva listened to her old friend but she had no idea about what Harry Potter had been through or that Albus was behind most of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

When Albus Dumbledore arrived at Little Whinging and the Dursley's house, he found it empty, he wasn't concerned. He just figured the family went away and left Harry with Arabella so he headed to her place. She didn't answer the door, so he let himself in. There was no sign of Arabella nor Harry. He hoped it meant that the woman had taken Harry somewhere, like the shops. He had to find Harry before Sirius got in contact with him. At the same time Albus was trying to find Harry, Amelia was questioning Minerva McGonagall about everything she had found out from Harry potter.

'So you're saying you believed it was okay for a school to house a cerberus and a colony of acromantula.'

'Albus said the dog was secure and Hagrid would keep the spiders away from the school.'

'It's a school Minerva, if I knew about this earlier I would have closed Hogwarts then every member of staff would have been sacked. As it is, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather is taking his place on the board of governors. Right now he is furious with all of you so I would not be surprised if he calls for all of you to be placed on probation, if not sacked outright. You have not given a good reason for allowing the students to be put in danger, nor why it took an eleven year old and the same boy at twelve to save everyone. He might be the-boy-who-lived but he is only a child. Also, any child that has suffered from any type of traumatic experience is supposed to see a mind healer. Harry thought he killed a professor, he still believes he is partially responsible. Then we add what took place during this past year. He almost died and saved a young girl yet again he was not seen by a mind healer. I have organised one for him but I believe he will be seeing the healer for a very long time. You used to care for the students, now it seems all you do is listen to Albus Dumbledore and leave the students to whatever danger happens to be around. Go, I really don't want to look at you anymore, but I will make sure that Hogwarts changes whether its new teachers or having people there to see how all of you behave.'

Amelia was furious, the woman just took Albus' word but she also did not stop any of the harassment that not only Harry faced but the muggleborns. It was time for her to question Snape but this time she would be using veritaserum.

Amelia had guaranteed secrecy in regards to Snape so Albus Dumbledore could not interfere. The minister had also told her that his trial would be done without Dumbledore's knowledge. Amelia hoped the old man never found out until it was over. It would not change the outcome but she was concerned that Albus might try to break Snape out. If all went to plan, Snape would be sent through the veil before Albus found out that Snape had been arrested.

Back at the Bones manor, it took healer Hedley some time before she got young Harry Potter to talk to her. She ended up making a deal with the boy. She would tell Harry something personal then Harry would tell her something. She didn't begin to talk until the healer handed Harry the potion that would cure his bad eyesight. She hoped it would make Harry more relaxed.

Sirius was sitting in the library but he kept staring at the door wondering how his godson was handling speaking with a mind healer. Sirius found the woman easy to speak with and was told that apart from being underweight, Sirius was in his right mind. He may suffer from nightmares over the next few months, but they should ease in time.

Even though the magical world knew now Sirius was innocent, he still didn't feel like leaving the manor to get himself a wand. When he was freed he wasn't given his old wand as it was snapped when he was dragged off to Azkaban. He hoped he could take Harry with him, maybe even Susan would go with them when he went to get a wand.

Sirius could tell the girl liked Harry, but for some reason she had not said anything. If Harry was like most boys, then he probably never notice the obvious attempts Susan went to so Harry would notice her.

Healer Hedley and Harry jumped in surprise when a phoenix appeared before them. It went to grab Harry so the healer sent a spell at it, then she grabbed the boy and pulled him away. She kept aiming spells at the phoenix until it disappeared in a burst of flames.

'That was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. It saved me after I was bitten by the basilisk.'

'Come with me, Harry,' the healer kept her wand in her hand and Harry close to her until they went to the library where Sirius was waiting, 'A phoenix just tried to abduct Harry. I need to contact Madam Bones so she can ward the house against a phoenix.'

'Albus,' Sirius growled then put his arms around his godson.

'Fawkes seemed nice Sirius, why would he try to take me?'

'Somehow he bonded with Albus yet he is going against his natural instincts. I would say Albus found a way to control the phoenix, which is supposed to be impossible. If Fawkes appears again, use your wand and just send red sparks at it.'

'But won't that hurt him?'

'A little but it will be enough to scare him off and stop him taking you. I have to get a wand. Maybe tomorrow you would like to come with me to see Mr Ollivander, Susan might come with us.'

'Yeah, um, could we get some clothes? These old things belong to Dudley. Madam Bones was going to get me some but she's been so busy I didn't want to ask her.'

'She would not have minded, but we'll get you everything you need while we're out.'

'For now,' Harry held out his wand to Sirius who nodded then wrapped his hand around Harry's wand. He would do anything to protect his godson, at least now he could use Harry's wand, if it came to that.

Sirius and Harry sat down on the large sofa, but Sirius kept speaking with Harry so his godson would not get worried or scared. They turned at the sound of footsteps. As they stood Sirius made sure to keep Harry behind him and the wand was held, ready.

Amelia stepped into the room with four aurors, 'I just finished warding this place so Fawkes cannot get back in. I am also leaving two aurors here until I arrest Albus Dumbledore for attempted kidnapping.'

'But why?' Harry whispered.

Amelia nodded to Sirius before he put his arm around his godson.

'We found out through Severus Snape that Albus wants you to die Harry. These incidents you were involved in were meant to kill you, then it would seem like an accident. Snape does not know the reason for Albus doing this, he admits he does not care he just wants you dead as well so he went along with the plans Albus has for you. Severus Snape was found guilty of all charges and sent through the veil. Minister Fudge wanted him taken care of straight away if he was guilty. Like us Harry, he did not like the idea that Snape got away with the crimes he committed while still a death eater. But as Albus Dumbledore was so respected back then, no one questioned him when he said Snape was his spy. One thing Snape did mention was that he was to make you angry so you would run off and get into danger again. Since you survived, again, Albus was working on more plans for the next school year. We're not sure why you were able to survive that night, but whatever it was seems to still be working.'

'Lily, she was working constantly trying to find some way to protect Harry even if it meant she would die, along with James. Now I know Lily was brilliant, she began to invent charms, she also worked with runes. Somehow Harry survived the killing curse, then at eleven he kills Quirrell by just touching him which expels Voldemort's spirit from his body. Lily has given Harry some type of protection, I just don't know what that is.'

'During the holidays, if you feel up to it Harry, we might visit your parent's cottage. If your mother did work some type of protection, then I'm sure she wrote everything down.'

'I had a lot of dreams of my mother, at first I didn't know who she was until she told me. She said she loved me and made sure I would be okay. Then she said she shared something with me. She didn't say what she shared. I had that dream a lot. But why does Professor Dumbledore want me dead?'

'I don't know, yet, but I will find out. Now apart from Snape, we also arrested Poppy Pomfrey, and she has been convicted. She will do fifteen years in Azkaban. She was paid by Albus to ignore your obvious signs of abuse, then she gave you a potion that Albus wanted. Healer Hedley will be bringing the anti-dote with her tomorrow.'

'What potion did she give my godson?' Sirius growled.

'To suppress most of his magic. If Harry couldn't access his magic then it would have been easy for him to die. For some reason Harry still survived and escaped. Either the potion did not work or if you're right about Lily, then whatever she did protected Harry. I may need to have an unspeakable examine Harry to find out just what Lily did.'

'With what happened with Fawkes, I need a wand to protect Harry. I've been putting it off since I knew reporters will be after me to tell them everything. Harry leant me his wand after what happened with Fawkes,' Sirius held out the wand to Harry who put it back in his pocket. 'Harry needs clothes, so I figured we could do both tomorrow. Susan can come with us if she wants, and if you allow her to.'

'Susan can go, if she wants, but I'll send two aurors to escort you, just in case. Albus has friends everywhere, he would be notified straight away if Harry was seen in Diagon alley. Then you have reporters who will turn up not only for you Sirius but for your godson. But Albus finding Harry right now is the biggest concern so the aurors will keep everyone away that includes anyone Albus is close to.'

'Mr Ollivander told Professor Dumbledore how I bought the brother wand to Voldemort's wand so Mr. Ollivander must be a friend.'

Everyone in the room stared at Harry until he turned bright red then lowered his head. Sirius just held his godson tighter, but Amelia wondered if this wand was more of Albus Dumbledore's plans. She knew it was time to arrest the man, especially now he was sending his phoenix to kidnap Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Amelia left with two aurors, but two remained, one of them had bright pink hair.

'Mr Black.'

Sirius turned to face the auror, 'You look familiar. Have we met?'

'No, but my mother is Andromeda Tonks, you're cousin. I…um I go by Tonks, I don't like my name.'

'So cousin, and an auror, at least your following your mother and not your aunts.'

'I believe my aunt Bellatrix needs to be sent through the veil. My aunt Narcissa should be in Azkaban. My mother asked me to pass on her apologises. She thought you gave in to the Black curse.'

'It's fine, it seems to happen in my family. It also seems some of us are able to fight it.'

'What's the Black curse?' Harry asked in a whisper.

'It's not really a curse pup, it's just that everyone in my family, bar a few, all end up dark. Most of the time anyone with Black blood just gives in and begins to use dark magic. My brother joined Voldemort, he was a death eater. From what I heard Voldemort killed Regulus, I just never found out if that was true and if it was why he killed Regulus. My parent's were right into the dark arts. When I turned sixteen I ran away from home. I wanted to get right away from them.'

'Where did you go?'

Sirius smiled down at his godson, 'To your dad's place. Your grandparent's took me in, they were great people and treated me like a son. They were killed a year before your parent's. So many were killed back then. Even though you've had enough to deal with over the last few days, you should know that you have Black blood. Your great grandmother was born Dorea Black, she married Charlus potter. Dorea was a good person, again, one of the few. The two woman Tonks was talking about, sisters to her mother, they were, or are death eaters. Bellatrix is a cruel sadistic bitch, she's in Azkaban. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy.'

'Oh, she's the blond who looks like she's always smelling dragon dung.'

Sirius burst out laughing, Tonks chuckled, even the tall dark auror laughed. All Harry could do was blush but he also smiled.

'I remember that laugh Sirius, it sort of sounds like a dog.'

'Your dad used to say that. He said I had a dog like laughter so changing into Padfoot wasn't a surprise,' Sirius turned back to his cousin, 'Tell Andy I will work on a visit soon then she can fill me in on all the family gossip, including why you hate your name. Knowing my family, and how we're all got weird names, it wouldn't surprise me to know yours was just as strange as the rest of us.'

'It's more than strange, it's terrible and caused me a lot of trouble when I was at Hogwarts, especially trouble from the boys.'

'I will find out you know, so how about you tell me.'

'If you ever call me by my name I will turn you into your dog form then neuter you.'

'I promise not to use your real name, so leave my bits alone.'

Tonks stared at Sirius, 'Alright, it's Nymphadora.'

Sirius and Harry's eyes widened then both ended up laughing. Tonks growled and sent a mild stinging hex at Sirius. Susan walked in to find out what was going on.

'Oh, hello auror Tonks, auror Shacklebolt. Is my aunt home?'

'She returned to the ministry, we are here on protection detail Miss Bones,' Kingsley said.

'Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix tried to take me. He just flashed into the room while I was with healer Hedley. She saved me then contacted your aunt who warded the house against a phoenix.'

Susan went to Harry's side and put her arms around him, making him blush, 'We'll make sure nothing else happens to you Harry.'

'Um…um, okay,' Harry stuttered.

'If you wouldn't mind Harry, I would like to talk to my cousin, but we won't leave the room.'

'It's fine Sirius, you don't have to worry.'

'I do and always will, your my godson,' Sirius kissed Harry's forehead then moved away with tonks, 'Susan has been giving Harry hints that she likes him, but I don't think Harry knows what it is that she is trying to tell him. I figured I would give them a bit of privacy without them being out of our sight.'

'Playing matchmaker Sirius, which is not something I thought I would hear from you.'

'I just want Harry to be happy, he deserves it.'

'Um, Susan, I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but…um, there is a reason you keep hugging me, isn't there?'

'I was hoping you would notice. I didn't think I should come right out and say I like you. I was also worried that you might think I want the-boy-who-lived. I don't, I like the boy, Harry.'

Harry and Susan blushed but Harry gave her a small smile then he nodded. He blushed again as he slowly held Susan's hand.

Tonks and Sirius smiled but they turned slightly so it wouldn't look like they were watching the young couple.

'Once Albus is locked up, I'm heading to the ministry to take my seat on the board of governors. I also have to work on the Black and Potter seats on the Wizengamot.'

'Dumbledore has been voting for the Potters. Using the Potter seat had many votes go his way since so many were aligned or friends of the Potters.'

'Has anyone been voting for the Blacks?'

'I don't know, but I do know it wasn't given to mum, or Narcissa.'

'I'll find out when I go to the ministry.'

It was a couple of hours later Amelia returned with the information that Albus Dumbledore decided to fight. He went up against her and eight aurors. He was holding his own until he collapsed after being hit with simultaneous stunners. He died of a heart attack. She also said that she released a statement to the Daily Prophet about how Albus Dumbledore was being arrested for trying to kill Harry Potter. She wanted to make sure the public knew that Albus wasn't the good person he made everyone believe.

Amelia brought more good news, every death eater that Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape named, were now locked up, waiting a trial. Lucius Malfoy tried to get Fudge to help, he didn't. He said this time they would be questioned using the truth potion. Amelia had already informed the minister that she had proof that Lucius Malfoy tried to kill Harry Potter, which would eventually come out in the trial. Fudge realised he better distance himself from Lucius or he would be out of the minister's office. Fudge also sacked his undersecretary as she was a big supporter of Lucius Malfoy. Those people could ruin his career, it was time he changed who he took advice from.

Since the aurors weren't needed, they left, but they would be back the following day to escort Sirius, Harry and Susan to Diagon alley.

Sirius walked tonks outside so she could apparate.

'Aunty, there's something I want to tell you, about me and Harry.'

Amelia saw Harry blush brightly as he lowered his head, 'I already worked out you had feelings for Harry. It seems he feels the same way.'

'So you're not mad that Harry's now my boyfriend?'

'No, as far as I am concerned, you picked a very nice boy,' Harry blushed again but he did give Amelia a smile, 'Now we have a bit of time before dinner, go enjoy yourselves.'

Sirius waited until Harry and Susan left, 'This is going to cause problems. Many will refuse to believe Albus tried to kill anyone, let alone Harry Potter.'

'I know, but every day there will be more stories on what he has been up to. I was asked if you were with Harry. I explained that you were, but you were staying at my home until you get over the effects of the dementors.'

'So they will expect to see Harry with me, if I get noticed.'

'Why don't you head into muggle London first? Fudge notified the muggle prime minister. Get your hair cut and styled, then buy some nice pants and a shirt. There is a robe here you can use for when you go into Diagon alley. It might just give you a bit of privacy until you can get to Gringotts.'

'I might do that, and Harry would probably prefer muggle clothes, like all kids do. I noticed he wore shorts when he went swimming with Susan. He will need swimmers of some type.'

'He needs everything. Those people will do time, all of them will. I planned to take him shopping I've just had so much to do since I picked Harry up. I did find out that the Dursley's son had a gang and they would beat up other children in the neighbourhood and steel their money. The boy would threatened the children to say it was Harry. Since the Dursley's put out a story that Harry was mentally unstable, most of the people who lived around Little Whinging all believed Harry was hurting their children. I plan to put a story in their local newspaper so they will realise they had been lied to. Harry may never see them again, but I want him to know the truth will be released.'

'It would probably help since he will know everyone in the neighbourhood finally realised it was Dudley Dursley and not Harry Potter. What about Hogwarts?'

'As a governor you can call for changes to be made. Now I found out that Lucius Malfoy threatened all of them so they would agree to sack Dumbledore. It was uncovered so Albus ended back at Hogwarts. Now though, they will need to find a new head, and because Minerva never stopped all the bullying and harassment, she will be passed over for the job. It will be known that Albus died by tomorrow, so I can see the other governors calling a meeting.'

'Then I should let them know I'm taking my seat. I might do that tomorrow, after we go shopping. It would mean Harry and Susan will be alone.'

'The house elves will keep an eye on them. But one thing I noticed straight away about Harry, and what I heard as well. He is kind, caring, he has a protective nature and will use that to stand up for people who are loyal to him. Harry is not the type of boy who would try anything on any girl, but not one that has helped him. It all started because Susan sensed something was wrong, Harry knows this so he will protect and care for Susan.'

'Even though I'm only just starting to get to know him, I think you're right. So if we're both gone tomorrow, they most they will do is snog.'

'Yes, but it won't be a full on snog, more like a lip closed kiss. They are thirteen, or Harry is about to turn thirteen, Susan in another two months.'

'I snogged lots of girls at thirteen and they were anything but lip closed kisses.'

'Yes, but even at thirteen you had a reputation Sirius. Hopefully you won't influence your godson, too much,' Amelia smiled then headed to the bar. It had been a long few days, Amelia was tired, but she still had much to do. But now, things were looking better for everyone, not just Harry Potter and Sirius Black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

As soon as breakfast finished, Amelia left to head to the ministry. Sirius turned to Harry and Susan.

'We're just waiting for the aurors then we'll go shopping. But when we done, I need to go to the ministry to take my seat on the board of governors. We're going to need a new headmaster, or headmistress. It won't go to Minerva since she did not stop the trouble or harassment.'

'Not Flitwick either. He didn't stop a girl being bullied. I found her freezing during the Christmas holidays. They take her things, they destroy her homework and they ripped the picture of her mother, who only died a couple of years ago.'

'Then I will speak with the other governors to see who they would prefer. Now do you need to get anything?'

'I'm ready, I have my key.' Susan said.

'Hagrid took my key.'

'Amelia spoke with the goblins, they cancelled the old keys and are doing a complete audit on your vaults. They will give you new keys when we get there.'

'Okay, then I suppose we're ready.'

Just then the fireplace flared. The tall black auror stepped out first, then Tonks stepped out.

'Just in time,' Sirius grinned.

'Madam Bones said you plan to go into London first, is that right?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, for clothes, Harry and I need them and we would like some muggle jeans and t-shirts. We'll get new robes when we get to Diagon alley.'

'Sirius, I haven't got any money, not until I get to Gringotts,' Harry whispered.

'It's fine, Amelia leant me some until we get to our vaults. It would be easier if we can get through our shopping without being recognised. You're not wearing glasses anymore and if we're in muggle clothes, I doubt many would recognise us.'

'I can get a cap.'

'Get one if you want. Okay, we're ready.'

Hundreds of people were reading the Daily Prophet. Some refused to believe that Albus Dumbledore tried to kill Harry Potter. Some were in shock that he was dead. Hermione was writing furiously, she wanted to make sure Harry was alright.

Sirius did get his hair cut and styled before he began buying clothes, Harry also picked out clothes. Susan who never came into London was amazed at the selection. She ended up buying a heap of clothes as well. She gave Harry advice on the clothes he picked out. But both teens seemed to know what would suit them and what wouldn't. Even though Harry stammered and blushed, he bought Susan a charm bracelet. So even though it wasn't magical, he thought it would look nice on his girlfriend.

They got into Gringotts where they spoke with their account managers. They were told that everything that Albus Dumbledore took from the Potter vaults has now been returned, along with all the money he stole. Some of their human representatives were speaking with Arabella Figg and working on making sure Figg and the Dursley's paid back every bit of money they ever got for Harry and used it on themselves.

They had just finished being measured up for robes when the reporters turned up. So far they had not found Sirius, Harry and Susan. The two aurors were inside the shop but the moment they were seen everyone will realise they were here to protect Sirius, Harry and Susan.

'I just need a wand.'

'We'll keep them back Mr Black.'

'Just make sure Harry and Susan don't get pushed around. If they do you would have to arrest me when I decked them.'

'We'll be fine, and aunty Amelia gave us permission to use magic if we need to.'

'I'd still rather you didn't but at least you can hit them with a stinging hex.'

'I will, Harry prefers to disarm,' Susan smiled at Harry making him blush again.

'Let's go,' tonks opened the door and stepped out. Sirius, Harry and Susan next with Kingsley stepped to their side, but both aurors had their wands in their hands.

They got within feet of Ollivander's when the reporters surged. Susan did send stinging hexes at them, Harry disarmed three, while the two aurors ended up shielding them so they could get into the store.

'Damn, you're quick pup.'

'I practiced a lot,' Harry shrugged.

'Ah, Mr Black, I have been expecting you. Mahogany, eleven inches, with the tail hair from a unicorn. I suppose it was snapped when you were sent to Azkaban.'

'It was sir, so I need a new wand.'

'Since I knew you would be in I have a few for you to try.'

Harry and Susan sat down while Sirius tried wands. Tonks and Kingsley were standing just outside the door keeping the reporters out of the shop.

'Garrick has allowed us to apparate from his courtyard, which is not warded. Now it would be best if Tonks and Kingsley took both of you since I haven't taken anyone by side-along apparition in a long time.'

'At least we can escape the reporters,' Harry said.

Sirius tapped the glass and gestured for the two aurors to come in. He explained what they planned to do, so Garrick locked the shop while his customer and friends headed out the back of the shop. When he heard three sounds of apparition, he put his open sign up and removed the locking charms.

Sirius left Harry and Susan at the manor while he followed Kingsley and Tonks to the ministry.

'Hopefully with your godfather as one of the governors things will get better at Hogwarts,' Susan said as they teens sat at the table to have some lunch.

'Sirius wants a lot of changes, he's just not sure how much he can do right now. Why did Dumbledore want me dead?'

Susan sighed but she took his hand, 'Aunty will try to find out. She may not be able to now he's dead, but she might find something in his office.'

'I'm…um, I'm worried.'

'Tell me what you're worried about?'

'What if he had others who was helping him? They could try to kill me.'

'I don't think they would even if they were in on these plans. Think about it Harry, they, if there are any, haven't got Albus Dumbledore backing them, or paying them. Why would they risk their lives now they have no one to help them? If they were discovered and they were found that they wanted the-boy-who-lived dead, they would know they will go through the veil.'

'You make sense.'

'Of course I do.'

'Mr Harry, a letter for you.'

'Thank you Mipsy,' Harry smiled at the elf before opening his letter, 'It's from Hermione, she's worried.'

'Write to her but ask if she wants to spend a few days here?'

'Um, okay, but are you sure? I know a lot of people don't like Hermione.'

'I'm sure, Hermione just needs to stop trying to make everyone believe what she believes. It's up to all of us to choose what we believe in. Also, she needs to adapt to how the magical world is or she will never get anywhere. It's like how she is with house elves. I've heard the odd muggleborn going on about how we're keeping slaves. What they don't know is that the house elf gets a magical boost due to the bond. But also if they aren't bonded then their lives are shorted by at least half.'

'Oh no, I helped set Dobby free.'

'Who is Dobby?'

'He belonged to the Malfoy's, but they hurt him all the time. I tricked Lucius Malfoy into giving Dobby a sock.'

'Then after you write your letter, call Dobby. Ask him if he wants to bond with you. When you and Sirius get a home, you'll need a house elf.'

'Yeah, I will. I should write my letter.'

Susan showed Harry where they kept the parchment and quills then she sat down with a book.

Harry finished writing his letter just as Hedwig flew into the room, 'How do you always know when I need you? This is to go to Hermione,' Harry gave Hedwig a pat then allowed her to take the letter in her beak, 'Dobby.'

'Harry Potter called Dobby.'

'Hello Dobby, how are you?'

'Harry Potter asking Dobby how he is, Harry Potter truly is a great wizard.'

'Um, okay, listen Dobby, Susan just explained what happens when a house elf has been freed. I didn't know I was making your life shorter.'

'Dobby would prefer shorter life than serve the mean masters.'

'You can say no Dobby, but would you like to bond with me?'

'Dobby would be honoured to serve the great Harry Potter.'

Susan smiled then told Harry how to bond with the elf. Harry then told dobby that while he and Sirius were staying at the Bones manor, he could stay and help out. Just until Sirius bought them a home.

'He's a very excitable elf?'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, he is. But he saved my life so I try to buy him things for Christmas. Now I have to be careful not to hand him clothes.'

'You could give him money if you want then he can buy his own material or wool to make his own clothes. That's what our house elves do.'

'I'll do that then, thanks,' Harry gave Susan a smile, he still blushed, just as Susan did.

Sirius was in an intense meeting with the board of governors. It took hours but they finally agreed on who will be the new head of Hogwarts. There would be more meetings about some of the changes some of the board wanted, but they did agree on a couple straight away.

Amelia was organising the trials of the death eaters that Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape named. She made sure the minister saw the memory she got from Harry, it was so he would realise just how close he came to losing his job for listening to a known death eater.

Sirius had to fight his way through the reporters but when he did he saw someone he had not seen in a long time.

'Moony.'

'Padfoot,' Remus had tears falling down his face before he hugged his old friend, 'I'm so sorry. I believed them when they said you confessed.'

'It's fine Moony, but we'll talk soon about all that. Amelia has given you permission to enter her home if I saw you, if you want to that is. I've already been away from Harry and Susan for hours and Amelia is busy.'

'I would like us to talk and I want to see Harry. After reading about what he went through I almost let Moony take over.'

'Harry would not want you to do that. He's fine, a little unsure of himself, he's quiet and wary, which is understandable. We're both seeing a mind healer, hopefully Harry will realise that none of it was his fault. Come on, let's go so I can introduce you to Harry, and his girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend, his thirteen.'

Sirius grinned, 'A very good looking thirteen year old, not to mention, he's very caring and loyal.'

Sirius and Remus left the ministry, Sirius had been told how to allow Remus through the wards. It would just be now, until Amelia could add him properly. For now Remus was just visiting so he could find out everything that has been going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Susan had watched Harry as he spoke with yet another friend of his parent's. Remus Lupin was another who had been manipulated by Albus Dumbledore to stay away from Harry when he was young. She believed now that Harry had Sirius, and now Remus, Harry would finally heal. He had two men who thought of Harry as family. That is what Harry needed, to feel he had a family, one that cared for him.

The following day, Sirius had to go to Hogwarts with the rest of the governors and Hermione was visiting Bones manor. The moment Hermione and her parent's arrived, Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms making Susan and Amelia laugh. Amelia introduced herself and her niece before Hermione introduced Harry. Hermione did mention to her parent's that Susan was Harry's girlfriend, that she was just Harry's best friend.

The three teenagers mainly spent time in the pool while the adults sat on the patio talking. Amelia was telling the Grangers more about the magical world. She also explained how things were changing, for the better. Now that most of the death eaters were finally in Azkaban, people inside the ministry were realising how much they had been manipulated.

One law that was changed was how people were hired for jobs. There would be no more jobs handed out due to bribes, blood status and being related to someone high up in the ministry. Anyone applying for a job inside the ministry had to first, have the right N.E.W.T scores, then they would take an aptitude test before they could even be considered for the job. Some old purebloods tried to fight the changes, but they realised they were now in the minority. The people wanted their magical community to be great again and not fall into dark times like before. Those times were caused mainly due to sticking to old ways and believing that purebloods should rule their world.

Sirius arrived back after a long day at the Hogwarts. The Grangers were staying for dinner, then they would leave but Hermione would stay for a few days.

'So how did it go at Hogwarts?' Amelia asked as everyone sat at the dining table.

'A lot of them were shocked, but most agreed that drastic changes needed to happen,' Sirius turned to Harry, 'Even though I did not feel I could do the job, I was named headmaster. But I've been given time to settle in and to see if it's something I want to do. The first thing I did was sack Filch, I got rid of Binns and I spoke with Professor Burbage about how outdated her class was, then explained that as a pureblood she is not the best person to teach that class. I've got a muggleborn who will now be teaching muggle studies. Charity will be taking one of the new classes that will be introduced, which means more staff. But they classes are needed. Also, the head of house will no longer be a teacher. They will be there strictly for the students in their house. They will also act as security of a night. I fixed many of the wards the moment I was officially headmaster. So many were cancelled or changed. One thing I did straight away Harry, after what you told me about Miss Lovegood. I've made sure there are portraits in every part of the castle and they will report to me and other staff of any type of bullying. They will also act as witnesses of fights between the students. The portraits can't lie, and I've made sure they can't be tampered with. As headmaster, and the one that control the wards of Hogwarts, I am making sure that the students will not be put in any type of danger again. Naturally you learn magic which is dangerous if used wrong, so accidents will happen. But these changes I'm making will make sure certain students know they will not get away with anything again and could very well be expelled if they kept acting as they did.'

'So people like Malfoy won't get away with hexing anyone like he used to. Snape always made sure he got off,' Harry said.

'Exactly. But I've put a jinx on the wards as well. Being a Marauder I decided to use that to help curb those that believe they are better than others. The jinx will cover words considered bullying or discrimination. So the word mudblood will have those using it turn into garden gnomes for twelve four hours.'

Hermione's eyes widened, Harry and Susan burst into hysterical laughter. The adults reaction was mixed.

'Words like loony, for your friend, even scar head, will have students muted for a full day. If they continue, the time lasts longer. I know you didn't really care about that name you got called Harry, but it isn't right to allow them to believe they can get away with it. All these names that are now banned will cover the entire castle and grounds. So even any student in their dorm rooms cannot say them. I want the children to have a good life at Hogwarts, to be able to learn without harassment. I know we Marauders harassed the Slytherin's when we were students, but most of the time it was a bit of fun, if not embarrassing, without being humiliating. Snape was different since he always tried to hex us and usually with dark spells. Your friend Luna should not have been put through what she did, now she will be protected. Hermione should not have been called that disgusting name, now she won't. It happened to your mother a lot, Harry, but Lily would usually hex the person who called her mudblood. They would end up sprouting tentacles, or break out in zits, a lot of zits. She used to hex the boys bits if they kept going. Their private parts would shrink for a few days and nothing could reverse it. The hex had to wear off.'

'Even though Hermione usually told us not to retaliate on her behalf, we didn't want the blond peacock to think he got away with calling her that. Scar head, well, I got used it to, even if I didn't like it. Luna acted like that name didn't worry her and maybe it didn't, but it's how she was left out of the dorms and had things stolen. The day I found her, if it was any colder, she could have died.'

'Yes, so even though some might believe it's only a bit of harmless bullying, this type could lead to injury, if not death. It time the staff of Hogwarts put the students first and make sure they were safe. A student can't do their best work if they are always worried about what might happen.'

'I could never concentrate in potions. One was Snape and what he used to say about mum and dad, more dad. But I also had to watch the Slytherin's all the time. They liked to sabotage our potions. Poor Neville was burned three times in our first year.'

'That is another change, all students will be only in class with their house. They will not share classes anymore. Even if we decided to keep the shared classes, I would never allow Gryffindor and Slytherin to share a class. Letters will be going out soon to all students with the changes that are being made. I have a feeling that many will work on going to a school overseas.'

'But I thought you had to go to Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'Normally yes, but if the parent's put their child's name down for a school other than Hogwarts right after they are born then they can transfer the child any time,' Sirius turned to Hermione, 'Minerva showed me your letter about the courses you want to take this year.'

Hermione perked up with a big smile on her face, 'Did she approve them?'

'I stopped it Hermione, for a few reasons. First, three classes you wanted to take overlap, so it would make it impossible for you to take two of them. Second is all students need time to unwind after hours of studying. It's good to do your best, but you could burn yourself out before the year is out. Also, divination will only be for sixth and seventh years from now on, but after they have been tested for any type of seer ability. You can't be taught to be a seer, you either have the sight or you don't. With Susan, she is not a seer, but she has a gift that allows her to know certain things through what she is feeling. Divination would not do her any good as it's a different branch of magic. Another thing Hermione, there is no use for you, a muggleborn, should take muggle studies. But, there will be a magical studies course that is being introduced. It's not a normal class, it will be held one evening a week. It is just to allow people like you, and Harry to learn more about the magical world and how things like the Wizengamot work. It will also teach you about ancient and noble houses and what their roles are in the magical world. You are very bright Hermione, so I would suggest taking ancient runes instead of care of magical creatures. If you were going to work with creatures like unicorns or dragons, then I would say take that class. They are at the same time, so you just can't take both. As a muggleborn who already knows the muggle world you can take your owls in the muggle studies test without going to class, just like Harry can. I would like to know why you thought you could take them as you would have known some were at the same time?'

Hermione sighed, 'Professor Dumbledore said since I was the brightest witch in the school that he would get me a time turner so I could attend every class. He said he only offered those to students like me. He said he allowed…' Hermione glanced at Harry, 'Lily Evans to use a time turner.'

'First, Lily never used a time turner. She only took ancient runes, arithmancy, then the normal core classes. She did not want to work with animals so she never took care of magical creatures. She knew more than what was taught in the muggle studies class and she did not believe in things like divination. She knew seers were real, but she did not like the idea that fate deciding anything to do with her life. I would say the old man was going to use you, and the time turner in some way to get Harry into another dangerous situation.'

'I doubt we will ever find out what that might have been. But Sirius is right Hermione. Also, it is illegal for any of us to use a time turner without the unspeakables permission.' Amelia said.

'This Dumbledore wanted to use Hermione because of her friendship with young Harry here?' Dan asked.

'Yes, that's my belief. Everyone knows that Harry and Hermione are close. It's very rare that a boy and girl are best friends when they are so young. He had plans, we know this, we just don't know everything he planned.'

'I've had my department strip his office of everything that was not owned by Hogwarts or needed for the school. He had a private library, some of the books in there he removed from the Hogwarts library. The unspeakables are going through those books to decide if they can be returned, whether to the restricted section or to the library for access by any student. We're hoping we find something that will give us the information we need. He may be gone, but there are a lot of unanswered questions,' Amelia said.

Harry had been listening to everything Sirius and Amelia had said. He could tell Hermione was upset, but he hoped she realised how dangerous it could have been for her if Dumbledore had succeeded in his plans and her part in his plans. Harry cared for Hermione, he didn't want her hurt, or worse. After hearing the changes that Sirius and the governors were making, Harry already felt that life at Hogwarts was going to be great. Like always, he couldn't wait to return to the castle. But now he wouldn't have to worry that he could face death again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Amelia explained to the Grangers how certain wards worked, then she allowed Hermione, Harry and Susan to show them some of the magic they had learned so far at Hogwarts. That was one thing the Grangers did not like, not being able to see what their daughter was learning. Sirius explained that he will be working on some plan that will allow parents or relatives of muggleborns to see Hogwarts. He wants to add two days a year where families can visit the castle and speak with the teachers about their child's education. Sirius never mentioned it, but he thought of his old set of mirrors and wondered if he could work on a way that people like Hermione and her parent's could use them. It would also help first years who get homesick. They could see and talk to their parent's any time after classes, and it might help them settle in easier.

Even though the Grangers were amazed at some of the things their daughter could do, they were completely shocked when they saw Sirius, a grown man, change into a large dog. Sirius explained about animagus and he told stories of his time with Harry's dad who was also an animagus, he turned into a stag.

That night after the two older Grangers left, Hermione joined Harry and Susan in the living room while Sirius and Amelia went into her office to do some work. Susan brought in Mipsy, Bixy, Tilly and Dobby to explain what happens to them if they are not bounded to a witch or wizard, or to a place like Hogwarts.

'We know you were just worried about them Hermione and that's a good thing. But this is why Sirius is introducing a wizarding culture class. When we arrived we knew nothing. Susan explained about house elves and how their lives are halved. I instantly called Dobby and asked if he wanted to bond to me. You know I would never mistreat a house elf, or any magical being,' Harry said.

'Aunty is going to get others to force through a law that will stop house elves being abused. She is close to a few unspeakables so I would say they will work on a way that will keep them safe but the bond will break if they aren't treated right. We know a lot will fight it, but once they realise they don't have to be friends with the elves, just not abuse them they will have to fall in line or lose their house elves. They can be treated like paid servants, yet the house elves will never want to be paid. We give the house elves money as a gift so they can buy things herself, Harry does the same with Dobby.'

'I don't want to hurt the house elves and the way I was going, would have. As long as they aren't abused anymore, and are happy, then I'll accept that. But you are right, this is a totally different world with different beliefs. I can't make anyone here try to act like…non magicals.'

'We've all heard about pens but apart from the way quills work and how your writing looks when you're done, there is a reason for quills and parchment. From now or when you're a little older, the spells you write on parchment will never fade. The parchment can then be spelled so it will eventually be added to your own grimoire. All family grimoires start with what we're all learning, some don't bother adding pages from our first through fifth year. But this is how spells and potions get invented or modified. Once you start your own grimoire then you could begin to study spell creation or potions. For potions or spells that are already around you can modify them then you present them to the department of experimental spells and potions. Naturally they can't be published until they are passed by that department. Some of our books as I'm sure you know are hundred and even thousands of years old. It's the magic placed on parchment and the ink which helps persevere them.'

'When Susan explained it to me, I spoke with Sirius about it. He said I have a family grimoire that is around seven hundred years old. But Sirius did say that if I don't ever want to add to it, then I don't have to. There are books or grimoires that are just filled with the spells and potions we learn at Hogwarts but over time things change so it's good to go back over those and see if a spell from three hundred years ago might be better than one that's around today. Since you are new to this world, you should at least get the information to make your first grimoire, even if you never invent your own spell or potion. There are some that are just heirlooms. But Sirius also explained that over hundreds of years, certain spells or potions lose interest and eventually they are forgotten. Having them written in your own grimoire will mean they are never lost. The Black family has heaps of spells and potions that aren't around today, most of them are dark though. Sirius plans to go through it properly to see if there are ones that can be used by everyone. I want to do the same with my family's one.'

'I've kept every bit of work I've done since I started school. I wonder if there's a spell that will help me preserve my work from my primary school days?'

'There is, but it will have to be cast every hundred years or so otherwise the ink will fade and the paper will become brittle. Professor Flitwick will be able to teach you that. So you see, we have things like parchment and ink for a reason. Robes are handy even if they aren't very fashionable compared to muggle clothes. Most robes have a dozen pockets. People like potion masters always keep vials and a knife in their pocket in case they come across some rare ingredient. Parchment is also kept in robe pockets along with self inking quills in case you are out and about when an idea comes to you or an answer to one of the teachers questions. But I'm sure you've noticed that there are some robes that seem…fancier than others. Over time I'm sure someone will make robes to be a bit more flattering or just design them differently so we have a choice of how we look. But there is no rule that says we have to wear robes all the time. Aunty takes her robe off the moment she gets into the office. If she has to meet department heads or the minister, she puts it back on.'

'I think this new wizarding traditions class is going to help all of us,' Harry said. 'I never would have thought of carrying around things in my robe pockets. But there has been times I wish I had a pen and paper on me. Now I know I can use those pockets to keep a quill and parchment in.'

'It could also help me so I wouldn't be carrying around my bag all the time, especially when I don't need it. I just keep things in my robe pockets,' Hermione said with a smile.

'Exactly. We've all seen you lugging a heavy bag around even at times when you don't need to. Also, I have seen those notebooks that muggle's use. You can, if you wish, make a small version of that using parchment and a binding charm and keep that in your pocket,' Susan said.

Hermione beamed, 'I like that idea, that is one I'm going to do straight away. Thank you Susan

'It's getting late you three,' Amelia said as she stepped into the room with Sirius.

Susan and Harry hugged their guardians, then all three teenagers said goodnight while Amelia and Sirius went back to their discussion on just what would be good to change at Hogwarts and the ministry and what should stay. They knew not everyone will like the changes but to help the magical world move on and not become stagnate, drastic measures had to be introduced straight away, but some could wait and be introduced at a later time. They both had a lot to do, but they were also a little excited about all the changes which should help their world move forward.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Within days of the information packs about the changes to Hogwarts arrived at homes of all witches and wizards. Some purebloods protested, they even went as far as try to make the Wizengamot change things back to the way they were. All their attempts were rejected. When they threatened to pull their children out of Hogwarts they were told their children would have their magic bound unless they were enrolled in another school when they were born.

Narcissa Malfoy, along with many of the darker families enrolled their children into Durmstrang right after their children were born. What they didn't know was no one would miss them, but also, the Wizengamot had worked a law that said any person who applied for a job at the ministry, St Mungo's, Hogwarts or even want to take a seat on the Wizengamot had to be educated in England, which meant Hogwarts. Fudge worked with Amelia, Sirius and many others to change things so no other dark lord could get a foothold inside the ministry.

Sirius and Amelia dropped Harry and Susan off at platform nine and three quarters. When the two adults left, Harry and Susan met up with Hermione then got onto the train to find a compartment. Like always, the Weasley's arrived just before the train was due to leave. The twins went to find their friends, as did Percy and Ginny. Ron found his friends and sat beside Hermione.

'Mum wasn't sure about all these changes being made, and at one time said we were returning to Hogwarts. She even wanted dad to find another job. Dad sat her down and explained about binding our magic unless we go to Hogwarts. The only way out of that is if we were enrolled in another school when we were born. He also explained how we couldn't work in the ministry here if we went to another school. Dad then went on about how positive all the changes were and how popular. When she heard how families that supported the dark arts had enrolled their kids in Durmstrang, she realised how much safer it was going to be at Hogwarts.'

'Aunty Amelia and Sirius would come home every day to tell us how everything seemed to be getting better,' Susan said.

'They also said everyone seems to be more relaxed and happy now. When Sirius told us about the changes at Hogwarts we thought it was brilliant. There are some we'll find out at the feast and pamphlets will be in all the common rooms,' Harry said.

'I like the idea that no one can call Hermione…that name anymore,' Ron said, 'But what's wrong with saying something like ugly?'

'It's like with me Ron. The blond git called me scar head all the time. I hated it but I tried to act like it didn't bother me. Every time I heard the name it reminded me why I have it and how I have no parent's. I agreed with Sirius when he explained. Susan and I plan to become friends with Luna in the hope people will stop calling her names and taking her things. The portraits will see if anyone does bully her then they will get in trouble, and they should,' Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, 'One rule Sirius is bringing in is if someone keeps bullying or name calling then they will not be allowed to join any club, which includes quidditch. They will also never be allowed to go to Hogsmeade.'

Ron realised he would have to make sure he didn't call Luna Lovegood, loony. He planned to play quidditch when a spot opens up. But Ron knew he could handle these changes since it meant they didn't have to put up with Snape, Filch or Binns anymore.

Susan, Harry, Hermione and Ron had a lot of visitors, but Neville ended up sitting with them. Hannah kept apologising to Susan and asked if they could start again. When Susan hesitated, Harry whispered that she should give her a second chance, but only one more chance. That's what he planned to do. So Susan and Hannah stepped out of the compartment to talk while the four Gryffindor's stayed in the compartment.

'With no more mixed classes, how will you and Susan get time together?' Ron asked.

'Right after class. We can also do our homework in the library and stay together until curfew. With the new head of houses also acting as security and the portraits keeping watch on everyone, the curfew has been extended an hour. There will be times Susan wants to spend time with her friends without me around, I will as well, so we won't be together all the time during our free times.'

'I get that, and it's lucky you do have those times, and weekends as well.'

The friends shared a carriage to Hogwarts. Harry and Susan stayed holding hands as they lead the group inside the castle. They all stopped at the door in surprise. They weren't sure what was going on or where they should sit. Sirius waved them in from his spot in the middle of the staff table then gestured to the round tables.

'It seems we can sit together,' Susan said then lead the way to one of the tables. Harry sat beside his girlfriend, Hannah beside her, then Neville. Ron sat beside Harry with Hermione next to Ron. A couple of Slytherin from Harry and Susan's year asked if they could sit. Ron went to say no, but Harry and Susan said yes. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis joined the friends.

'Why are you allowing Slytherin's to sit with us?' Ron whispered.

'You should have noticed Ron that those two girls were some of the only ones who never caused us any trouble, nor did they laugh when Snape was being a bastard. And remember Ron, the death eater that betrayed my parent's was in Gryffindor. I think we have to stop believing that all evil people are Slytherin's and all good people are in the other three houses. Peter Pettigrew proved evil can be from any house.'

'Just so you know Weasley, our families were always neutral. We would never follow Voldemort yet our parent's did not like Dumbledore.'

'They were smart,' Harry said giving Daphne a smile. But Ron nodded, he finally realised Harry was right. A Gryffindor betrayed the Potters, and a Slytherin killed them. But he had seen that there were some not very nice people in all four houses. It was time to change his belief.

Once the first years were sorted and able to sit where they want, Sirius stood up. He only gave a small bit of information and that was how everyone could always sit with friends whether they were in the same house or not. That change was permanent. Sirius then called for the food.

'So we can have breakfast together,' Harry said.

'Yes, we can. I wasn't sure if these tables were just for tonight. It's good to know we can sit where we want,' Susan said.

'I'm sure Padma and Parvati will like it. I've heard them say that they didn't get to spend a lot of time together. Being twins they were always together until they began at Hogwarts,' Hermione said.

'From all the changes we've heard, there isn't one I don't like. But what I like the most is we won't have to put up with Malfoy and his butt buddies,' Harry said making many gasp.

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked.

'Okay, maybe they weren't that…close, but I never saw him with anyone but those two.'

'Many of us are relieved they are gone. We might have been all Slytherin's, but some even got away with things inside Slytherin house. Naturally Snape allowed his godson to get away with anything. It's why Tracy and I always stayed together. We weren't going to be caught alone for those creeps to try anything,' Daphne said.

'Do you know who your head of house is yet?' Hermione asked.

'No, from the information we got, we'll be informed after we eat.'

'Then we have to wait,' Susan said.

As soon as everyone finished eating, Sirius stood and went through the normal announcements about the forbidden forest and quidditch. Then he introduced the new heads of house. All students applauded before Sirius went on to explain about the extra classes that were being introduces. He then introduced the new teachers, including the new teachers for potions and history of magic. Harry had been surprised. First was Remus Lupin was the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Auror Tonks's parents were two of the new teachers. Andromeda Tonks was taking over potions and Ted Tonks was the new muggle studies teacher. Tonks had told Harry that her father was a muggleborn. Neville was shocked to learn his grandmother was taking the etiquette, customs and law classes, which were compulsory whether you grew up in the magical world or not. The magical studies class was not compulsory but advised all muggleborn or muggle raised to join that class which was only held for an hour every second Saturday just before dinner. If a student does a year of the magical studies class, then they will not have to attend again, unless they want to. Sirius then went on to explain how the point system was now changed. There would be no more house cup. People would earn individual points that they could exchange for money at the end of the school year.

The one announcement that got the biggest cheer was hearing that if they wanted to, students could floo home one weekend a month.

Harry might end up staying at Hogwarts because Sirius was headmaster, but he knew plenty of students who would like the idea of being able to go home once a month.

As Harry looked around the great hall, he realised that every student seemed happy. Normally he would see sneers or glares, not always aimed at him, just students like Malfoy who just liked to sneer at everyone. The atmosphere at Hogwarts right now was happy and relaxed. It was the first time Harry felt that he could finally have a normal life.

Harry looked up at Sirius and gave him a big smile who smiled back then Harry turned to his girlfriend and kissed her, right there in the great hall in front of everyone. Most were shocked, but Sirius realised why Harry was showing his girlfriend how he felt. It all came down to her and how observant she was that started the changed the magical needed. Susan saw things that didn't feel right to her. Now they had a world that was for all magicals, whether they were a pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn.

The end:


End file.
